Fossil Fighters Champions: One Chaotic Adventure
by Chidori Minami
Summary: Thanks to Magma Red, ShayminMarx, and Momoko Harukaze for inspiring me to create my own Fossil Fighters Champions replay. Dina is your average short-tempered Teen. That is, of course, until she and her Best Friend Todd Meet a Famous Fossil Fighter. Now she's in for the ride of her life!
1. Prolouge

**Ninja of Night: Heeey! Guess what? Ya know that promise I made a while ago on one of Magma Red's Stories?(Red, The Kid of Adventure) Well, I've finally done it! Here we are! My very own replay of the game Fossil Fighters Champions!** **Now, I suffer from TLD(Teenager Laziness Disorder) So updates will be slow. I also suffer from lack of motivation. Heh. Ok, Now, This Fanfiction was inspired by Three Amazing Peaple: Magma Red, ShayminMarx, and Momoko Harukaze! You three rock, and I love ya! **

**Disclaimer: Ninja of Night, or Nonny, as she sometimes goes by, Does not own Fossil Fighters Champions in anyway. If she did, Rupert Would have kissed Dina before the game's main story line ended.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous view, birds flying around and then disappearing only to be replaced by another group. A lone girl, with shoulder length Orange-blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail, and a blue jumpsuit, stood watching them fly around. A soft smile played on her lips. The peace was shattered by her best friend, Todd Mori, shouting down the path to her. Todd had shaggy mousy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a green jump suit with a beige hat and green boots.

"Hey, Dina! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh? Quit stalling and get over here, already!" The girl, Dina Anzai, spun around and watched him jumping up and down for a few moments before jogging down the path.

"Hold your Vivosaur's," she yelled, "I'm coming!" She stopped next to him. "I still don't know why you dragged me out of bed this early…" Todd gave her an incredulous look.

"It's two in the afternoon!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. Dina gave him a murderous look, and he gave a nervous laugh before continuing.

"Anyways… people say wild vivosaur's live on top of this mountain!" Dina yawned and blinked at him. "Oh, Come on! We just went over this! A vivo—" He was cut off by Dina, who slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I. Know. What. A. Vivosaur. Is!" She growled her large brown eyes hard. Todd turned back towards the mountain, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He coughed and looked back at her.

"Maybe seeing some real live Vivos' will put you in a better mood. Bet you never thought you'd see one in real life, huh?" Dina laughed and said,

"What's our dream?" Todd smiled at the use of their old saying.

"To be the greatest!" Dina cocked an eyebrow, giving her face a mock look of confusion.

"To be the greatest what?" Todd smiled, and the two friends finished in unison;

"We're gonna be the greatest fossil fighters the world has ever seen!" They jumped into the air, raising their fists. Todd looked back at the path up the mountain.

"Race you to the top!" He cried, already halfway there.

"Jerk!" Dina shouted after him, laughing. She chased after him quickly.

* * *

Once they had caught their breath, they looked around.

"What? Hey! I don't see any vivosaur's around here! Someone must have lied to me!" almost the second the last word was out of his mouth, the ground started shaking.

"Wh-What was that?! What's going on?!" Dina took a few steps forward,

"I think there's something over there, Todd…" she said after a moment of tense silence. Todd took a step back. The bushes in front of them began shaking like mad, and then…

"GRAAAAAWWWHHH!" A giant blue Vivosaur that was built like a T-Rex burst out of them. Dina froze, looking up at the large carnivore.

'_Holy Crap! How are we going to get out of this one?'_ she thought franticly.

"Th-That's an…Allosaurus!" Todd shouted. He back up a few steps quickly before turning and running, Dina hardly three steps behind him. They ran and ran, with Todd screaming;

"It's going to eat us!" and Dina thinking the exact same thing. Finally, they had to pull up short, Dina nearly falling off the edge of the cliff. They spun around to see the angry, extremely large Vivosaur advancing slowly. Dina made up her mind quickly. Stepping in front of Todd, She spread her arms wide and glared at the Allosaurus. Todd grabbed her arm as it took a few more rumbling steps closer. The two friends shuffled their feet back as far as they could, and yet the revived dino continued to advance. A scream came from behind them and they whirled. A bright yellow bird-like Vivosaur swooped down near them.

"EEEEK! A Pteranodon!" Todd screamed. Dina blinked quickly as it glided in a few feet next to the cliff.

"Jump on! Both of ya'!" A man was on the back of the Ptera. The man had shaggy, dark strawberry blonde hair, a light brown cowboy hat, light blue eyes, a black vest with white at the edge, black pants, black gloves, a light coat with brown on the top of the arms and black on the bottom of the arms. The coat came to his knees and was undone in the front. He had a pair of cowboy boots with thick soles on his feet. Across his back is a pickaxe with a light orange-yellow handle with a red zigzag line, a steel-colored head with small red spikes coming out of it. Dina quickly weighed their choices. Stand here and get eaten by an angry Allosaurus, or jump onto the back of a strangers' Ptera?

"Get a move on, now!"

Dina took a few steps back, and then ran forward, grabbing Todd's wrist right before leaping off the edge of the cliff. She stretched out her free hand and right when she felt that they weren't going to make it, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled the both of them up.

"Yeee-Haaw! Hold on, pards!" The man shouts. The Ptera makes a quick get-away back to the base of the mountain, while the Allo roars in frustration and anger in having its prey taken away from it.

"…Whew! You folks alright?" The man asked. Dina was breathing heavily, and Todd was still frozen.

"I-I-I th-think s-so…" Dina managed to stutter. The man smiled at her.

* * *

The threesome landed at the base of the mountain, and the man returned his Ptera back to its medal. He turned around to lecture the two teens, and Todd shrieked like a fan girl…er…fan _boy_.

"OHMYGOSH!" Dina jumped at least three feet in the air when Todd screamed into her ear.

"Todd!" She shouted angrily. The green-clad teen beside her paid her no heed, instead choosing to continue.

"You-you-you're…Joe!"

"Yep, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, kid." Joe replies.

"Oh course I know you! You're the greatest fighter in the whole world! Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary!" He paused and took a step forward; "You're Joe Wildwest!" Todd began jumping around in excitement.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" he squealed, "This is amazing!" he paused and looked at Joe.

"…I guess I sound like a real nerd, huh?" Joe smiled.

"Not at all, Pardner!" He exclaimed. "It's always nice to meet a fan!"

Dina tuned out their talking and started looking around. She fixed her eyes on a spot a little ways up the mountain. The Allo burst out of the bushes, caught their scent, and roared.

"GRAAAWWHHH!"

Todd jumped and shrieked.

Joe walked forward a few feet and said,

"That Allo's madder than sack full'a hornets! We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or else folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter with a fossil battle." He turned to Todd. "How 'bout it, small fry? Think you're up to it? I'll even loan you one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?"

Todd's face first showed excitement, then panic, then pain.

"Ooooooh! My stomach…! It hurts real bad…It must be that rotten banana I ate for breakfast. …Yeah, that's it, Oooooh… " He turned to a slightly bored looking Dina. "I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina!" said girl blinked a couple of times and turned towards Joe.

"…Huh. Well, seems fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead." Joe said. He stepped forward and took out a few Medals. "I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one suits your fancy."

"That there's Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms foes with his sharp claws." A medal with a picture of a Blue Vivosaur built like a T-Rex showed. He had a tan underbelly and had a ruffle that looked like yellow daisy petals around his neck, above his eyes and down his jawline.

"That there's a fast growing, well-balanced Vivosaur called Toba Titanosaur. It's one'a yer more fashionable types."

A medal with a picture of Vivosaur built like a Brachiosaurus. It had Pearly white skin, a crest along its back, and pearls going down it's sides.

"Now there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a back-up type Vivosaur that has great support skills."

A Medal with a picture of an orange Vivosaur built slightly like a duck-bill, with a ridge on his back and spots here and there of tan/orange.

"And finally, we got a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills."

A medal with a picture of a red Vivosaur on all fours, built like a Bearded Dragon Lizard **(A/N:** **I couldn't figure out how to describe it!)** It had a spiked up ridge on its back, spikes on its back, and purple zigzagged stripes on its back.

Dina took a careful moment to decide. She smiled when the sun's glare blinked off of Aeros medal, making it have a glow for a single second. But that single second was all it took for Dina to pick it up.

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's a fine choice there, small fry! Now remember, once you throw that Dino Medal at the Allosaurus, yer Vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a Fighter depends on how much of a bond they build with their Vivosaur's. So make sure ya'll trust each other, and try to have some fun, alright?" Dina nodded, a huge smile breaking out across her face as she stared at the medal in her hand. Her fist closed around it, and she got into a pitcher's pose. She closed her eyes and threw the medal with all her might. It twisted a few times before the Aeros's body began forming. Aeros roared at Allo, who roared back.

"Let's do it! Aeros, Windblast!" Dina shouted. Areos threw his head back and roared, sending a large tunnel of air towards the opposing Vivosaur. It hit him full-on, sending him back a few steps.

"Way to go," Dina shouted, "This'll be easy!" The Allo recovered enough to charge at Areos, chomping down using Allo bite. Aeros was tossed to the side and Dina quickly called the next attack.

"Windblast, Aeros!" The Allo faded back to his medal and it fell with a soft "THUD" to the ground.

Aeros roared in triumph and returned to his medal. Dina caught it as it flew back to her.

"That," She stated, looking at her two companions, "Was wicked." Joe smiled and went to pick up the Allo's medal.

"Seems you managed to calm that fella' down enough to send him back 'to his Dino Medal." Joe commented. He turned to Dina. "Nice job, small fry! You did real good." Todd turned to her then.

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" Dina smirked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Todd laughed and shook his head.

"And, by the way, Todd, what happened to your stomach ache?" Todd froze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Huh? Oh, hey! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore! I guess I didn't notice because I was to focused on your awesome battle!" Dina glowered at him and muttered,

"Suck up." Under her breath. Joe sweat-dropped and said,

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaur's need to be a fighter they know they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges. That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighters Association asked me to round up rouge vivosaurs." He turned and walked back towards them.

"Aw shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter." Dina blinked.

"The polite thing to do would be to say 'Nice to meet you,' but I'm not very polite." She said, earning a horrified glare from Todd. "I'm Dina, though. And I guess it _is_ nice to meet you." Joe chuckled and Todd face palmed. Todd stepped forward.

"I'm Todd, and I'm half-embarrassed to say this, but the not-so-polite Dina here is my best friend. Don't let her fool you, though, she's a great person! We watch your battles on TV all the time, Joe! Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you!" Joe laughed,

"Aw, shucks! You small fries are gonna make me blush. But y'all oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be like me…Try to be better!

"Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ani't quite done with my job yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see? But y'all seem more than capable, so I trust ya can make it home." Dina suddenly remembered the Dino Medal. Looking at Aeros sadly, she stepped forward, holding it out. Joe started.

"Aw, bacon! I durn near forgot 'bout that Dino Medal I loaned ya! Tell ya what, Dina. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?" Dina's face split into a giant grin.

"Aw, man! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting…" Todd exclaimed.

"Listen up, small fries!" Joe said. "If y'all love yer vivosaur and share their passion for battling, then y'all can accomplish anything! I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." He turned and walked back up the mountain path. "Adios!" He called from about halfway up, putting his hand to his forehead in a salute. Todd waved after him until he was out of sight, while Dina admired her new friend.

"Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina! We have to become Fighters!" Todd exclaimed. Dina nodded.

"Ya, I know you want it bad, but not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm going to be a full-fledged fighter!" As Todd finished speaking, the two friends threw their fists into the air. Dina accidently threw Aeros's medal out, and he materialized looking confused.

"Ah…Heh. Whoops?" Dina offered, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**Ninja of Night: Thanks so much for reading this first chapter guys, and, as always with any writer you meet, REVEIW! ^^**


	2. The Caliosteo Islands!

**Ninja of Night: I was lazy...So, this is about half the size of the last Chapter. BUT, the plus side is, I got it up the VERY NEXT DAY! Reveiw Respones will be at the end of the Chapter, and I thank you guys for coming back to my attemps! ^^ Well, I won't keep you any Longer. Go on! **

**Disclaimer: Ninja of Night, or Nonny as she is sometimes refered to, does NOT own Fossil Fighters Champions, as she is to lazy to creat such an Idea.**

* * *

~Two Years Later,

We join our heroes as they fly over an ocean in a helicopter. ~

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally going to happen, Dina! My heart is beating like a jackhammer! …Huh? Dina! WAKE UP!" Dina, who had been snoozing while leaning against the wall of the helicopter, was rudely awaked by Todd, who grabbed her shoulders and shook.

"Argh! Geeze, what was that for?!" Dina complained, slapping his hands off. Todd sighed and continued,

"Dina, how can you sleep at a time like this? We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, The Caliosteo Cup! All the cool fighters just call it the Cup for short." Dina rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then why are you calling it that, then?" She mumbled.

"Dina! That's not nice!" Todd yelled at her. Dina smirked.

"I was just kidding, dude. Don't you have a speech to continue?" Todd slapped her upside the head.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now, as I was saying! Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" A few minutes passed in silence, until Todd shouted….

"Hey! I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's going to be!"

The Helicopter landed and Dina and Todd disembarked. A staff member walked up to them.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure! This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the super star fossil fighter. It is composed of three islands, Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate and revive as many vivosaur's as they like.

"And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done! But for now, please make yourselves at home in lush, green Ribular Town!" She said, smiling.

**Beep-beep-boop!**

**"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not yet registered should enroll at the Fighter Station immediately."**

**Beep-beep-boop!**

The announcement clicked off, and left Todd and Dina in a panic.

"Eeek! They're gonna end registration! Come on! We have to get to that Fighter Station right now!" Todd shrieked. The attendant blinked.

"Hmm? The Fighter Station? It's that building right behind us." All three of them turned to look at it. "The Fighter Station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs. It has a Cleaning Room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium, where Fossil Battles are held." Todd grabbed Dina's hand and began pulling her towards the building.

"Come oooon! Let's stop standing around and go register already!" Dina yanked her hand out of Todd's grip and the boy ran ahead without her.

"Wait, please! There is something very important I need to tell you!" The attendant called. Dina turned to her.

"Your things will be taken to the camp island. There are multiple clearings with tents set up, four tents to each clearing. Your tent's number is 241. Your friend's tent is 244." Dina nodded.

"Thanks, I'll let Todd know." She ran after him. She ran across the large square and into the building.

"Heeeeey! Over here, Dina!" Todd shouted from the other side of the building. Dina sweat-dropped and jogged over to him.

"Your Tent number on the Camp Island is 244, Todd. Our things have already been taken to the tents." She told him. Todd nodded in conformation, and the two friends headed over to registration.

"Hello and welcome! I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup?" The attendant asked.

"In that case, may I have your full names and ages?"

"I'm Todd Mori, fourteen years old, and this is Dina Anzai. She's thirteen." The attendant typed the information into the computer and read something off it.

"Thank you very much, Todd and Dina. Your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed. Please wait here, someone will be along shortly to instruct you on our facilities and rules."

Instantly, the door to the left of the desk opened. A young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a yellow and blue short-sleeved jacket over a tight black shirt. She had blue tights, black gloves, yellow boots, a white visor, and a green ascot. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey there! I'm Stella. I'm the staff leader here on Ribular Island. You guys just made it in time, but since you did, I'm going to start the tour in the most important place." She walked over to the room on the other side of the desk.

"Right this way please." She said.

"…The most important place? What do you think that is?!" Todd asked as they followed Stella.

* * *

"How should I know?" Dina replied. They entered a large room with high tech machines everywhere. Stella led them over to the closest one.

"Welcome to the most important place for fighters: The Cleaning room!" She exclaimed. She pointed at the machine they were standing nearest to. "This is the cleaning machine. It carves fossils out of their rocky prisons." She pointed at the machine behind it. "And then this machine revives vivosaurs from the fossils."

"That's some pretty high-tech stuff!" Todd jumped up. Stella nodded.

"Yes, we try to stay up-to-date. As such, these machines may be a bit different from what you're used to. I'll explain how to operate them now, so please pay attention." She showed them the basics, and then pulled out two fossil rocks. "Why don't you two give it a try?" she asked them. She placed the first Fossil Rock in Dina's hands, and the second in Todd's. Dina let Todd have the station they were at and went to a different one to clean the fossil. She somehow managed to steal a One-Hundred.

"Whoa…Wicked!" Dina exclaimed, gazing at the triceratops head fossil. Todd finished moments after her, and Stella revived their fossils for them. Placing them into the machine, she pressed a few buttons and a bright flash…er…flashed. Stella handed them their respective medals.

"Once revived, a vivosaur is contained in the form of a Dino Medal." Stella started.

"If you want to practice Fossil Cleaning before the opening ceremony; go talk to Greta over there. She'll let you practice as often as you like. But just so you know, you can't revive a vivosaur from a practice fossil." She turned back towards them.

"Now I'll explain the rules we use for Fossil Fighting. Let's head over to the fossil stadium." The teenagers followed her as she led them out of the room.

"This way, you two." Stella said as she led them to the door on the left of the front desk, the same one she had exited earlier.

"This is the entrance to the Fossil Stadium." She explained. Todd began jumping up and down.

"Fossil Stadium! Woooo! I'm so excited I could puke!" Dina jumped away from him and held her hands up in front of herself defensively.

"Not on me, fan boy!" She exclaimed. Stella sweat-dropped.

"Yes, try not to do that. Our floors are very clean. ….Anyway, please follow me." They turned and walked through the door. Actually…Todd more skipped than walked. A staff member was waiting for them.

"This is the Common Room. Fighters entered in the Cup will often gather here. Oh, and when you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to come right away!" She turned it over to the staff member.

"Hiya! I'm Devon Straight, and I'm here to get you familiar with all of the Cup's fossil fighting rules. First off, let me show you how to assemble your team!"

* * *

Ninja of Night: Reveiw awnsering time! First one...

Oakwillow907 - Hello Oak! Thanks for joining this crazy train, I'll be glad for any help/Motivation!

Magma Red- *Sqeal* YOU CHECKED IT OUT! *Calms down* Thanks for the reveiw, always loved! And the ending was just randomness i thought I'd add.

ilovedogs12- Thankies!

thesecretkeeper11-Thanks so much for following my story, means so much!(And, I know, right? What does Todd take us for? Idiots?!)

ShayminMarx-*GASPS* YOU CHECKED OUT MY STORY TOO! *Dies of complete happiness* I have to admit, I was really worried You all(The readers,) Would think it was sloppily written.

Tabitha6000-I know! WHY DON'T PEAPLE LIKE REPLAYS!?


	3. You forgot your Sonar!

**Ninja of Night: Three Chapters. Three Days. I LOVE THIS! ^^ Oh...I should mention, That after the first chapter when Todd goes all Fanboy on Joe, That's the Nickname Dina gives him. Fan boy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Dude. I'm writing FANFICTION! FAN is the keyword there! I don't own it! Because If I owned it then I could make this REAL!**

* * *

"One last thing to keep in mind…" Devon started, "If a Fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack ability, then victory will prove impossible. Remember that, all right? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!" With that, Devon turned and walked away.

"That's it for orientation you two. You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also, when you finish a Cup match you will be granted access to a new dig site." Stella told them. She turned to leave but turned back a moment later.

"Oh! Wait, I almost forgot to give you your Paleopagers!" Dina was handed a red thingy that was in the vague shape of a vivosaur.

"We send news and messages out to Paleopagers via the Fossil Messaging Service, or FMS."

**Beep-boop-beep!**

**"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station."**

**Beep-boop-beep!**

"Ok, that's my cue. Good luck you two!" Stella walked out of the building. Todd turned to Dina.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome. Maybe Joe will show up!"

"We'll never find out if we don't get our butts out there, so MOVE IT, FAN BOY!" Dina began pushing Todd across the lobby. He managed to get out of her grip and ran across himself, Dina following. Right as she was leaving, though, she collided with something red. She landed on her butt, rubbing her head.

"Watch it, Jerk!" She growled, studying a growing bruise on her calf.

"My apologize, but I believe it was you running around like a maniac." The boy she had collided with said, getting to his feet. He brushed off some dirt from his long red coat and blinked when he saw her still sitting there.

_'…She's cute…Wait! Did I just think that?'_ he thought, extending a hand towards her. Dina hesitated, but in the end let him pull her to her feet.

"Ok, here are the formalities, sort of. I'm Dina. I have no idea who you are, and I want/_need_ to be out there right now."

"I am Rupert, Pleasure to meet you, Dina." Rupert said. Rupert had long silver hair and golden cat eyes. He was wearing a long red coat over a gray-ish shirt and pants.

"Hi Rupert. Bye Rupert." Dina ran out the door without saying another word. She found Todd standing near the front of the crowd and went to stand next to him.

"Kay, I made it! Anything happen yet…?" She asked him. Todd jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, Dina! I was wondering where you went. No, nothing has happened yet." Dina nodded.

"I wish they would start already!" One of the girls in the crowd laughed. One of the older boys in the crowd stepped forward.

"I've got the fever, and the only cure is more digging!"

"Oooh! I'm so excited! What kind of battles do you think we'll see today?" Another voice squealed.

"Hey, look!" Todd shouted. "Something's flying this way!" The crowd was covered in a shadow as a giant TV screen flew towards them. It had three giant speakers on the bottom.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park…" A GIANT image of Joe was speaking into a microphone on the screen;

"The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park." Joe used his free hand to gesture to himself.

"The name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll love it here! We got three islands to explore!" Todd bumped his shoulder against Dina's, a smile spread across his face.

"Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know that…The Cup Champion will get my park! You'll own 'er free and clear!" The crowd erupted into cheers and Dina jumped into the air, pumping her fist.

"So let's get to battling, folks…The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" He pointed at the camera. Fireworks erupted above the Mammoth Vision. Todd turned to his excited bestie.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so awesome!" He jumped up and down a few times.

"But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is this entire fossil park. My mind is completely blown here. This is huge, Dina! We have to find a way to win, no matter what!" They raised their fists in the air as Stella walked towards them.

"Hello Todd. Hello Dina. The Cup is finally underway." She said.

"Oh, hey Stella!" Todd replied.

"Why aren't you two off digging fossil rocks yet?" Stella questioned. "You should have received a message on your Paleopagers by now." Todd and Dina shared a look, and then dug up their Paleopagers. A picture of a staff member was on it.

**"The first dig-site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for round one of the Cup."**

The paleopager shut itself off.

"Eeek! We're really going to do this!" Todd yelled. The two suddenly had the urge to look around. Dina spotted a tumbleweed floating around and dust settling.

"….Are you kidding me?!" She shouted.

"H-hey! Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!" Todd exclaimed.

"Treasure Lake is through that walkway over there." Stella told them, pointing at one of the three walkways.

"C'mon! Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone!" Todd shouted, running off. Dina was about to follow him, when Stella spoke up.

"You know, I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that." Dina turned back to her, confusion written all over her face.

"None of the staff knew he was putting the park up as a prize. Not even me." She looked away sadly. "But I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh? Good luck with the cup, Dina." She walked away, her head down. Dina watched her leave, a mix of curiosity and confusion in her eyes. She shook her head and ran towards the dig site.

"Oh no…He's gone already." The staff member stationed at the walkway said. Dina coughed.

"Erm…Would 'He' be a teenage boy wearing a green jumpsuit with a beige hat?" The woman started and turned around.

"Uh, Ya. That was him. Is he your friend?" Dina nodded, red creeping onto her cheeks.

"He forgot to get his fossil sonar when he ran by. Oh, I don't remember giving you a Sonar either. That's a pretty advanced one as well." Dina looked down, where her sonar was clipped to her belt. It was completely upgraded, and also had a fossil cover. The design was a bright yellow Pick-axe rimmed with red on a blue background.

"Uh…Ya…I found it buried in a box in the attic before I came here. Um...Anyway, I'll get Todd's Sonar to him!" She was handed the sonar, and she ran down the path. Todd was running back and forth shouting,

"Stupid fossil rocks! Come on! Where are you?!" Dina sweat dropped and walked up to him.

"Dude. What are you doing?" She asked when she got close enough. Todd jumped.

"Huh? Dina, What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Making a fool of yourself. Catch." She threw him the sonar. "That might help." She said blankly. She quickly showed him how to use it and then went on her way. She checked her sonar and went over to the nearest fossil rock. She grabbed her pick-axe and slammed it down.

* * *

When her case was full, she headed back to the Fossil Station. Upon entering the cleaning room, she saw Stella was standing off to the side of the entrance with a strange Robot.

"Oh, hello, Dina. What perfect timing you have. We just finished readying everyone's favorite fossil-cleaning partner. Say hello to KL-33N!"

"Pleased to meet you—BEEP. I am KL-33N, at your service. BOOP." He did a twirl and went to stand…um…float near the revival machine.

"Talk to him after you've cleaned a fossil and He'll identify and revive it for you!" Stella said.

"Oh, and that counter over there will exchange your DP, you know what that is, right?" Dina nodded and Stella continued, "For different rewards. Oh, and we've finally gotten our VMM's working, so don't forget to check those out. Well, I've gotta get going. See you later, Dina!"

* * *

**Ninja of Night: What? Why are you looking at me like that! I told you i was Lazy. Ok, I PROMISE next chapter will be bigger and more awesome, NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! **

**Aeros: *Blink Blink* What am I doing? STOP SCREAMING AT ME! Oh, and Nonny told me earlier that I have to give thanks to...*Reads names off paper***

**ilovedogs12 and Magma Red for Favoriting this story, and Magma Red and Tabitha6000 for Following this story.**

**Ninja of Night: Reveiw Awnsering time!**

**Magma Red: LAWLZ!**

**Oakwillow907: Thanks for the idea, hehe.**

**ilovedogs12: That came to me in a dream. I'm not kidding.**

**Tabitha6000: *Happy Dance for no real reason***


	4. Enter HotSnot!

**Ninja of Night: *Exaghuasted* I guess I'm doing reveiws up top today...**

**Magma Red: I know! But I personally think She and Terry would make a better couple.**

**Oakwillow907: Youy're lucky I managed to even think of this much to write! . Stupid writers bloke had appeared!**

**Tabitha6000: To be honest, I wasn't going to post it today. I was going to switch to a Once-a-week-update. But who can resist the puppy-dog eyes?!**

**ilovedogs12: It was a _really_ weird dream. And I did end up being puked on. (That was the whole point of the dream. Some random dude trying to puke on me while i ran away and tried to hide. *Shiver* I had to hide in the sewers, but he still found me!)**

* * *

~CHAPTER 4~

Dina had just finished cleaning the fossils. She cleaned:

Two thalasso head,

Two thalasso bodies,

Three Raga's head's,

And a Raga body.

She walked over to KL-33N, who helped her revive them. She placed the two medals she received in the pouch clipped onto her belt, then walked out of the Fossil Station. Surprisingly, nobody, (Todd) came running up to her to drag her on some crazy 'Adventure.' She smiled at the thought.

_"Hah! Who's this boy you're thinking about? Do you like, like him?"_ Dina started and fell over anime-style.

"Oh. My. Medals! Who said that?!" She asked, looking around.

"_Duh. I did. I'm your Tricera. Although, I don't like being called that. Way back when I was called Tsuno, short for Tsunamie."_

_"Tsuno, Shut up already. You're creeping her out."_ Before Dina could react to the first voice in her head, a second one appeared! This one sounded more boyish.

"Uh…Who're you?" Dina asked aloud.

_"I'm Wild Winds! At least, that's what I was called when I was alive the first time. I'm your Thalasso."_

"Tsuno and Wild Winds? Those are your names?" Dina asked, again, aloud, but this time earning strange looks from fighters near her.

_"Dina. Don't freak out. I'm your Aeros, Storm Blade. Now, I can tell people are looking at you strangely, so I'm giving you some tips. Anything you think, we can hear/see. We're your vivosaurs! And, by the way, I don't approve of your methods of getting to the Park."_

"_So…You can hear me_?" Dina asked cautiously. She had the weirdest sensation that Storm Blade was nodding.

_"That's…Wicked_!" They talked for a while more before Dina decided to walk down to Treasure Lake.

A mob of Fighters were leaning over the edge of the fence, fighting to get a good look at something.

"Ooh, He's so dreamy! All mysterious and smoldering and stuff…" Kelly swooned.

"Well crud. I didn't expect to see him in the Cup. This'll make winning a lot harder, that's for sure." Pancho complained. Dina rolled her eyes and fought to get to the walk way that led down to the lake.

"Dude, Move it! I'm trying to get by!" She snarled at someone standing in the way. Todd heard her and turned to look at her.

"You don't want to see what we're looking at, Dina?" He asked. Dina shook her head and went down the path, the guy having finally moved.

She turned her sonar on and walked over to the spot.

* * *

Todd groaned when he saw Dina walked over to a spot where a fossil was more than likely buried. She was standing right behind Linda R. Porter and Rupert.

"Why does she do this?"

* * *

Dina unslung her pickaxe and brought it behind her. She slammed it down as hard as she could. Then she did it again. And again.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? We're trying to film something here!" A reported snapped at her.

Dina continued on with her work.

"Duh. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to dig up this Fossil Rock. I really couldn't care less that you're trying to film something." She didn't look up once during this.

"Oh. It's you again. I remember you. You knocked me over right before the opening ceremony." Dina spared a glance up from her work to see Rupert standing next to Linda.

"'Sup." Was all she said, slamming her pick axe down one more time. The fossil rock was now visible. She crouched down and began pulling on it.

"That won't work." Snorted Rupert. "You haven't gone deep enough." Dina grunted and gave a hard yank. The rock came out and she tumbled backwards.

"You were saying?" She asked him, putting it in her fossil case.

"That you are insane."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I made it one. Now, I'm all done in this spot. Later, loser." She stood to walk away.

"Wait!" Linda shouted after her. "If you're going to ruin our live interview with Rupert, at least tell us your name." Dina stopped, and without turning around, she said;

"Rupert knows. And though I have no second thoughts that he's mentally cursing it right now, why don't you ask him?"

* * *

Todd nearly fainted.

"Oh dear dino…"

"She's certainly bold." somebody snickered.

* * *

"DINA!" said girl turned around to see an angry Todd standing behind her.

"What up, fan boy?" She asked.

"Dina, don't you realize you've made an enemy out of Rupert? And his crazed pack of fan girls. And probably Linda R. Porter. And you embarrassed yourself to the extremes!" Dina shrugged when he finished his outburst.

"Can't change me being me. Anyway, my case is full. I've gotta go clean them." She left a fuming Todd behind and started walking up the path.

* * *

When Dina emerged, it was dark.

_"Dina, why don't you head to the Camp Island? It's getting late you know."_ Storm Blade asked her.

_"You're not my guardian, you know."_ Dina countered, but she complied. She walked over to the Helicopter attendant.

"How can I get to the Camp Island?" She asked.

"A Helicopter." The attendant joked. "It should be back any minute now. In fact, I think I see it now."

Dina boarded the Copter along with a few others. A few minutes later and she leapt from the doorway. She walked up to a map and found the clearing tent 241 was in. She entered the clearing and gaped.

"Tents?! More like transportable hotel rooms!" She exclaimed. The Tents were large, about the size of a medium sized apartment bedroom. They were all bright yellow with red roofs and blue trim along the bottom. On each one, off to the side of the tents door, (Which had an electronic lock that could only be opened with the use of the resident's fighter License,) were large red numbers. Dina found the one with the Red "241" and unlocked the door.

"This. Is. Wicked!" There was a small cot in the corner, cooking utensils and an ice-chest in the other corner, and a collection of bean-bag chairs in the middle around a small wooden table. Dina's bags lay neatly next to a small dresser.

_"Let's go see who has the other two tents!"_ Tsuno mentally cheered.

"_Why, so you can spy on them?"_ Wild Winds snickered

"_Alright, that's enough you two! I was going to do that anyways."_ Dina said.

"But first…" She looked in the direction of the Ice chest. "I'm starved!" She dug up some hot dogs and some roasting sticks then went outside to the fire. Todd was sitting there, doing the exact same thing she planned to do.

"Hey, Todd!" Dina greeted, sitting down on the log next to him. He ignored her.

"…Are you still mad?" Todd snorted.

"No, I'm ignoring you because I completely support you embarrassing yourself on Live Television while making fun of an elite fighter!" Dina frowned.

"I'm guessing an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix this." Todd said nothing, and Dina cooked and ate her hot dog while sulking. She headed back into her tent and collapsed onto her bed, letting a dreamless sleep take over.

* * *

**Ninja of Night: Heh. Stupid writers block appeared halfway through this chapter, so I don't think I'll be getting Chapter 5 up anytime soon. *Sigh* And Since I did the review answering up top, this Time The Disclaimer is down here. BAILEY! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Storm Blade(Disclaimer): Geeze, You don't have to yell! Ninja of Night/Nonny does not own Fossil Fighters. Or me. Or does she, I mean I'm-**

**Ninja of Night: BAILEY! SHUT IT! **


	5. Patching up a friendship

**Ninja of Night: I'll admit, I'm surprised at myself. Not only did I complete this chapter after reading Oak's reveiw, (Meep!) I also found the time to post it! You're probally thinking, **

**"Wha-? It's exactly 6:05 am!" But I was up nearly half the night helping one of the horses at my stables give birth. My instructor is out of town, so a bunch of us regulers where running around trying to figure out how the heck you help a horse give birth. Poor ol' gal had such a hard time...But, Luckily for us, I had dug up my trusty Equine First Aid Book before I headed out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions. At all. Period...**

* * *

~CHAPTER 5~

"C'mon Todd! Please? Say something already!" Dina pleaded, following her friend (?) as he dug up fossils. Todd continued to ignore her.

"Dude, I'm begging you! How much lower do you want me to go?" Todd finally answered her.

"Dina," he began. Said girl looked at him hopefully. "Go dig up some fossil rocks." She lowered her head and complied.

"_ARGH!_" She swung her pick axe at a rock. It collided with it and her arms vibrated.

"_Dina, Be careful!"_ Storm Blade exclaimed worriedly. Dina ignored him and did it again. Before her arms stopped vibrating she slammed her pick-axe down even harder.

"Aye!" She whimpered, dropping it.

"What are you doing?" Rupert said from behind her. Dina winced and refused to look at him.

"I'm busy, hot-snot. Go bug someone else." Rupert walked up to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her arm.

"If you want to have any sort of chance in the Cup, you're going to need to stop doing that." Dina lowered her head and picked up the pick-axe. She raised it, and Rupert took a step to make sure she didn't accidently hit him. But she surprised him. Instead of hitting the rock, (Or him,) she threw it into the ground. She did it a few more times, and a fossil rock started showing. She looked up at him, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Thanks, hot-snot." She said, a slight smile gracing her lips. Rupert felt his face heat up and spun around so that she didn't notice. He coughed nervously and replied with;

"Y-your w-w-welcome." He hurried off. Dina rolled her eyes and put the fossil rock away.

"_Aw, wasn't that cute? You wouldn't listen to the vivosaur you've had for two years, but you'll listen to the boy that you argue with every time you see him! Is that love I smell?"_ Tsuno taunted.

Dina's cheeks flushed red.

"_Shut up, Tsuno!"_ She mentally growled. Tsuno laughed.

**Pipipipipipi!** The Paleopager beeped.

**"Incoming FMS message."** A robotic voice said.

A picture of a staff member appeared.

**"Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Todd's opponent will be Dina."**

Dina started and lifted her eyes to find Todd, who was watching her with mixed emotions on his face.

**"Prepare yourselves before checking in at Ribular Town's Fossil Station."**

Todd said something and threw his pick-axe down. He picked it up and re-slung it over his back before stomping off, back to town.

"This isn't fair!" Dina exclaimed, preparing to slam her pick-axe down on the rock again. A bright flash and Storm Blade materialized in front of her. He leaned down so that he was looking into her eyes and then he growled;

"_Don't even think about it."_

Dina squeaked and dropped the pick-axe.

* * *

Dina met Todd in the Common Room. She offered him a small smile, which he didn't return. Dina sighed and stood in front of him.

"Todd…hear me out!" She began. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you this mad at me, for starters. I'm sorry that stupid computer put us against each other, and because you're still my best friend I'll purposely tank my part of the battle if you want me to! Just please….!" She broke off when Todd hugged her. She hugged him back and there were

"Awws!" From the watching Fighters.

"Don't even think about tanking your part of the battle! How could you even think I'd accept that?" Todd told her. Dina smiled and sighed.

"That's a load off my shoulders!" She said. Before Todd could answer, they were called into the Fossil Stadium.

"Remember, don't go easy on me! As the saying goes, All's well that ends well!" Todd told her as they entered the Giant room.

Dina nodded and smiled at him. The two friends took their respective places on either end of the battle field.

" Storm Blade! Wild Winds! Tsuno! Let's do this!"

"Goyle! Stego!" Dina got the first move.

"Alright, Storm Blade, Wind Blast on Stego!"

The attack did eighty-six damaged and sent Stego back to his medal.

"Goyle, Body Axe!" The attack did thirty-five damage to Wild Winds.

"Our turn! Wild Winds, Spiral Wing!" The attack did forty-two damage, nearly knocking out Goyle.

"Goyle, Body Axe again!" Todd Shouted desperately. The attack did thirty-six damage to Wild Winds, who was holding on with only one LP left.

"Spiral Wing, again!" The attack dealt forty damage to Goyle, sending him back to his medal.

Storm Blade went up a rank, and learned Aeros Special.

Tsuno went up a rank.

* * *

Todd and Dina were standing in the couch area of the Fossil Station. Stella walked up.

"Congratulations. You're through to the second round." She told Dina. She turned to Todd.

"But hold your head high, Todd. That was a fine effort from you both. Anyway, Dina, this is for you. It's your prize for clearing Round 1." She handed her a Time Plus pack.

"Time Plus is a valuable item that extends cleaning time by 30 seconds. Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase more at any shop." A beeping noise came from Dina's back pocket. She frowned and pulled out her fighter License.

"Level Two!" Was written across it.

"Your win also earned you a promotion. Your Fighter Level is now higher! When you rise in level, your maximum FP and FP recharge both increase. It's vital to advance in the cup, of course, but other experiences are necessary for you to level up. Good luck with round 2! I look forward to seeing how strong you will become."

"Well, you got me. But you know what? I don't feel all that bad. I mean, sure. I'm disappointed that I lost. But I got to take you on in a fossil battle, and that was really fun!" Todd said,

"Ok Dina! Feast your eyes on your new cheerleader! Until the Cup ends, I'm gonna be CEO of the Dina Fan club! You're my champ now, so I'm entrusting you with my dream!"

Dina Nodded and hugged him.

"...I do not know what to make of the two of you." Rupert walked up to them.

"You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?" Todd stepped up to him.

"You don't get it. We just shared an awesome battle together!" Rupert pondered about this for a moment.

"So you are satisfied with defeat then? It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger? You are a...Strange person. Yes, well, excuse me. Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time." He turned and walked away. Todd looked at Dina with a weirded out expression and she nodded.

"I know, Right?"

The Paleopager beeped.

**"All round 1 matches have been completed. A new dig site is now open: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by the wealth of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for round 2."**

Todd got a similar message and looked at Dina, silently asking permission to run off. She nodded, and he ran off.

"_We're glad you fixed your friendship before it wasn't there anymore."_ Storm Blade told her.

"_So am I….So am I…."_ Dina replied.

* * *

**Ninja of Night: Argh...Reveiw time...*Snore***

**Oakwillow907: O.O...Meep...PLEASE DON'T UNLOCK THE WINDOW! Wait...I have fangirls?! *Faints* **  
**ilovedogs12: I know! I have a weird mind...**  
**Tabitha6000: I HAZ CONQUERED THE WRITES BLOCK! (Don't cha just love me? The thought of being attack by fan girls was all it took. O.O) **  
**Magma Red: As you see in this chapter, She cares just a little bit more about Todd. :)**  
**Luna23111: NEW REVEIWER! ~Yayz~**

**Bailey: Um...She fell asleep, so I'm going to do the new thanks~**

**Thanks to Luna23111 for Favoriting and Following this story!**


	6. Calio Slablets

**Ninja of Night: DON"T KILL ME! I was tired, and I had to go to the Stables to Kick stupid Percy's Ass to Kingdom Come, and then I had to treat the poor little foal and then I was dragged along to a meeting to be used as a baby sitter and now I am TIRED!** ***Blush* Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Ninja of Night does not own Fossil Fighters Champions. End of story.**

* * *

~CHAPTER 6~

Dina eventually followed Todd to the entrance of the Jungle Labyrinth, idly noticing that it was getting dark.

"What do you mean, the dig sites are closed for the night?!" Todd screeched. Dina jumped and stopped where she was.

"We already told you, kid! The dig-sites are closed for now. Period. We need everyone back to Camp Island so that we can...er…run a check around the sites." One of the attendants's said annoyed. Dina rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Todd, C'mon, It's getting late anyway." She grabbed his ear and began dragging him away, ignoring his protests.

Once they were out of sight…

"Whew, that was close, Jerry!" One of the attendants told the other.

"Tell me about it, Lee! Once all the Fighters are off the island, we can get to work fixing up that monster of ours!" Jerry agreed.

* * *

Dina had forced Todd onto the helicopter earlier, and now he was pouting in the corner.

"Give it a rest, already!" Dina sighed. They arrived at the Camp Island a few minutes later, and once again, Dina was dragging Todd around by the ear.

"Owowowowow!" Todd whined. "Dina! Let me go!" Dina ignored him until they got to their camp area, where she finally released his ear. Todd jumped back, rubbing his ear furiously.

"That hurt!" He complained. Dina shrugged and then turned her attention towards the campfire pit…

"Who's that?" She asked Todd.

"Hmm? What? Who's who?" Todd asked. Dina puffed out a breath of air in exasperation.

"That girl over by the camp fire, dummy!" A girl was sitting on of the logs. From behind, it seemed she was wearing a green skirt that looked a lot like grass and a small red tank top with white polka-dots. Her hair was pink with yellow tips. It was pulled into two fluffy ponytails.

_"She looks kind of…familiar."_ Dina thought. Storm Blade cleared his throat.

_"Dina, you know her. Think back to Vivosaur Island, a while after you first arrived. You were trying to hide from—"_ He was cut off by Dina.

_"Don't say his name!"_ she snarled. She got a mental image of Storm Blade rolling his eyes.

_"Fine, Fine. Anyway, remember when you were trying to hide from you-know-who—"_

_"We don't know who you-know-who is!"_ Tsuno and Wild Winds chorused.

_"To bad!"_ Storm Blade snapped.

_"ANYWAY! You hide in Knotwood forest, somehow snuck past the guard stationed there, and made it into the Digadig tribe's land. She nearly caught you spying on her."_

_"I wonder if she'll recognize me!"_ Dina panicked.

"_I don't think she will. She only caught a glimpse of you disappearing."_ Dina let out a sigh of relief, and Todd gave her an odd look.

"What, fan boy? Never seen a mental conversation going on?" Todd looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mental…Conversation? With who?"

"My Vivo's. Duh." She stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm going to go introduce myself. You coming?" Todd nodded and the two walked over.

"Hi, I'm Dina, and this is Todd." Dina said. "We have the tents 241 and 244." The girl looked up, and Todd jumped.

"Eek! Monster!" He squealed, running towards his tent. Dina could now see that the girl was wearing a few necklaces, red fingerless gloves with her wrists wrapped in yellow cloth, yellow shorts, a couple of gold bracelets, and brown strap sandals. But the part of her outfit that had sent Todd running was her mask. It's pink with two white horns on the top edge, yellow around the eyes, which are turquoise, white on the forehead, and two spikes coming out of the edge near the mouth. Add bared teeth and two tusks, and it's enough to send a lot of people running.

"Did he just call me a monster? 'Cause, that's kind of rude!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ignore him. He's…Well, he's easily frightened. I think it was the mask." Dina said.

The girl huffed. Dina held out her hand.

"Like I said earlier, I'm Dina, and scaredy-cat over there is Todd."

"I'm Pauleen, but you probably already knew that! I'm only the most well-known teen idol in the whole world!" Pauleen said, shaking Dina's hand.

There was a loud, "BONK," which caused the two girls to look over in the direction of tents 243 and 244. Todd had apparently run into the fighter who lived in tent 243.

"Watch where you are going!" The fighter snapped. He sounded…

_"British?"_ Wild Winds asked

_"Familiar?"_ Storm Blade asked.

_"Like hot-snot."_ Tsuno replied.

Dina nodded and gave an exasperated sigh. She stalked over to the two boys and glared down at them.

"Hot-snot. Fan boy. GET UP!" She shouted the last part while grabbing their collars and yanking them to their feet. The two stumbled away from her.

"You!" Rupert gasped.

"Me." Dina replied.

"Her!" Todd shouted.

"Him!" Pauleen yelled. Dina raised her eyebrow at them.

"Um…G'night!" Todd shouted, running into his tent. Dina rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to call it a night too." Pauleen yawned. She headed into her tent, leaving Rupert and Dina alone. Dina advanced on him, causing him to back up.

"Listen up! You stay out of my way, and I'll be sure not to kill you!" Dina said; her voice low and threatening. Of course, to ruin the scene, she tripped on a root and fell forward into his arms. Her face flushed crimson as she looked up at him.

"U-Uh…Um…" She stuttered. In a single instant, she had scrambled out of his hold and was halfway across the clearing to her tent.

"What….just happened?" Rupert asked.

* * *

In the morning, Dina grabbed a granola bar and headed out to the Jungle Labyrinth. She saw Rupert coming out of his tent, and her face flushes crimson again. She threw Wild Winds' medal out and scrambled onto his back.

"I don't want to wait for the Helicopter. Go!" She shouted, digging her heels into his sides. Wild Winds leapt into the air, and the next thing they knew, they were up in the clouds.

"Wow…" Dina gasped, looking around as Wild Winds glided.

"This is amazing!" She laughed, running her fingers through the clouds.

After a few minutes, Wild Winds spoke up.

_"Dina, we're nearly at Ribular."_

Dina held onto him tightly as he landed.

* * *

Dina walked into the Jungle Labyrinth. An old guy was lying in roughly the middle of the area.

"Holy crap! Are you alright?" Dina exclaimed, rushing up to him. He's roughly Dina's height, but chubby. He has white hair, mustache, side burns, and beard. Blue eyes behind round glasses, a white dress shirt, red bow tie, brown vest, light brown coat, tan archaeologist's helmet, brown pants and brown shoes.

He's clutching his stomach, which is growling.

"Hello there. So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle." He says with a British accent. "Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud. A single one of these subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. Ah, but the melon spud is a cleaver beastie. Where could it be hiding...?" Dina looks around, then back at the man.

"I say, I sense a melon spud buried right near this spot... You'll spy a vibrant green sprout that marks the location of the precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and find it for me won't you? Else I fear the end is nigh for this old codger..." Dina found the melon spud, and slammed her pick-ax down. She grabbed it and ran back towards him.

"My vision grows dim..." He says. "I hear angels... Good heavens, I think this is the end for me! Ah, if only my last wish had been granted, and a sweet melon spud had been..." Dina crouched down next to him and fed him the spud. He took a bite.

"Th-that succulent aroma..." He says. He takes another bite.

"Th-those crunchy seeds..." He takes another bite.

"By my knickers, it's a melon spud!" He eat the rest of it in one bite, and then suddenly jumps several feet into the air, making Dina jump back. He lands with no problem.

"Ho ho! Well done old bean!" The man says. "That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor! You went through great trouble to dig up that melon spud for me, yes?" Dina nodded, eyeing him warily.

"May I humbly request your name, my good sir?"

"It's Dina. Dina Anzai."

"I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, man of science and curator of the Caliosteo Museum on Cranial Isle."

"Cool. Listen; if you're good, I think I'm gonna go deeper."

"Ah!" Scatterly exclaimed.

"I'd have hoped you would stay and help me in my search of the Calio Slablets, but alas!" He bowed his head.

_"Dina! I demand that you stay and help the professor! I must find out if these Calio Slablets are what I believe they are!"_ Storm Blade exclaimed.

_"And just what do you think they are?"_ Wild Winds asked.

_"My fellow Vivosaurs think back, back to the dark days! Remember!"_ Storm Blade shouted. And Dina felt all three connections shut off.

_" Storm Blade? Tsuno? Wild Winds? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"All right. I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Oh, Joy of Joy's! Let me explain what Calio Slablets are." He pauses.

"Where to begin?" He thinks for a few moments.

"Calio Slablets, you see, are a curious set of tablets hewn from dinosaur bones. I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back, and found that it contained a history of these islands. This tablet claimed that the long lost Kingdom of Caliosteo actually existed on this very spot! Can you imagine?" Dina shrugged.

"Not much surprises me anymore." The professor continued.

"I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led by a mighty ruler named ZongaZonga. Now, it seems this ZongaZonga fellow was some manner of a sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to resurrect dinosaurs from fossils." Dina gapped.

"Ok, that surprised me."

"I say, can you imagine?" Prof. Scatterly asked.

"Such a thing means they were reviving vivosaurs in prehistoric times! Naturally, I burned to know more of these ancient people, but I had only Calio Slablet 1 in my possession.

"However, since they bothered to number the one I found, logic demanded that there must be others! So knowing this, I fashioned a special CS Sonar to search them out." There was a beeping noise, and the Professor took out a sonar.

"Hello, what's this then? It seems the CS Sonar has detected another Slablet!" He steps forward, and Dina stepped aside.

"Stand aside! I must excavate it with all due speed!" He took another step forward, and reached into his coat. He got a look of surprise, then looks in the other side.

"Oh fish and chips! My poor shovel has been left behind!"

"I got nothing better to do, so I'll dig it up for you. Right here?" He nodded, and she swung her pick-ax down as hard as she could. She yanked up an odd looking slab of dinosaur bones. It was covered in some sort of ancient writing.

"Well done, my good sir! Now, let me translate this for you…"

"'Once every several decades, ZongaZonga compelled his people to hold a tournament.'" Prof. Scatterly read.

"'Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel.'" He looked up.

"I say! A contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across the three islands... The similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable." Dina shrugged.

"I guess."

"Well then!" Prof. Scatterly said.

"I suppose the mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes? I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste." He put the Slablet in his coat.

"You've been of remarkable assistance to me, Dina. Both I and science owe you a great deal. If you ever find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum! It is a gallery and depository of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not disappoint! And of course, I will put this Calio Slablet 3 on display next to the first one I found. Safe travel now. Tallyho!" He walked towards the pathway that led deeper into the Jungle.

"Dude! Wait!" Dina shouted after him. "That leads farther into the Jungle!" He stops and turns around.

"Oh ho! It appears I am in your debt once again!" And then he walked down the correct path.

* * *

**Ninja of Night: *Yawn* It seems Bailey and the others are working on something big...**

**Luna23111: Your fic is great! :) I've been reading it for a while, i was just to lazy to reveiw. :P I'll start doing that...**

**Magma Red: Well DUH! I need to make him still want to save Dina's butt!**

**Tabitha6000: Ah, young love! **

**Guest: Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Thanks!**

**ilovedogs12: ~Dreams Dreams Dreams~**

**Oakwillow907: O_O NOT THE RABID FANGIRLS!**

**Ninja of Night: Ok, So that link that interupted the story? Here it is again. And Also the origanal. **

** watch?v=QhpSk7jf2hY One from story**

** watch?v=QhpSk7jf2hY Origanal**


	7. RustBucket Monster!

**Ninja of Night: *COugh* Um...aha...Sorry for not updateing you guys, I know Oak out there is getting ready to kill me with her rabid fangirls.** **But seriously, I have got magor ishues with life. I've been fighting to stay away from cutting myself again,** **Fighting with my dad again,** **refusing to eat, having to deal with not having my meds because they forgot to file the perscription...No, I'm not crazy, I have ishues though...**

**Discalimer: I don't own Fossil fighters Champions**

* * *

~CHAPTER 7~

After Prof. Scatterly left, Dina stayed in the clearing only long enough to dig up a few fossil rocks, then she went down the path that led deeper into the jungle.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" She heard Todd shout from behind her. She turned around to great her friend.

"Hey, Dina! Are you digging hard, or hardly digging? Ha ha ha! Look, I have good news. If we go deeper into the Jungle Labyrinth, there are tons of cool fossil rocks. And since we're both here, I figured we could go together!" Dina smiled.

"Sure, dude. Sounds wicked." She said. They turned to go deeper into the jungle, but someone screaming caused them to jump back.

"WHAAAAAAAAH!" two fighters, one in an orange jump suit and one in a blue jumpsuit, both wearing yellow excavating helmets, came running down the path.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd asked nervously.

"B-b-back there! In the b-b-back! It's a horrible monster!" Howard gasped.

"It was chasing us like it was going to eat us whole!" Cary Exclaimed.

"…Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's not something I'm interested in!"

"Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us? What if it comes HERE?!" Howard asked, taking a step towards Cary. They looked at each before running away, screaming;

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN AWAAAAAAAAY!" Dina looked after them, confused.

"M-m-monster? …Heh heh! Yeah, there's no such thing as monsters, right?" Todd said. "They uh…they must have been mistaken! Yeah, that's it…"

"Now see here, folks, but I gotta disagree. Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?" The voice came from behind them. The two turned around to see a man wearing a white shirt, yellow-ish trench coat, brown belt, and grey pants. His hair was black and slicked forward with a lot of grease.

"Way I hear it; we got a big ol' monster lurking in this here jungle. Monster's got a mean ol' face, and a personality to match. And if it happens to find ya, it'll bite your head clean off. I'd avoid going deeper into this ol' jungle unless you wanna get yourself hurt, unh-hunh?" Todd paled and started shaking.

"Hey, Elvis wanna-be! Don't go scaring my friend here! Only I'm aloud to do that and get away with it!" Dina snarled, giving Todd's hand a comforting squeeze. Rockin' Billy ignored her, focusing on Todd.

"Fossil Rocks don't mean nothin' if some monster gets to chewin' on you." He brushed past them, and Dina glared at his retreating figure.

"Um, say, Dina. Maybe we should just stop for today. What do you think? I mean, it's not because I'm scared or anything! My vivosaur's could stomp that monster into a pancake! But there's probably tons of good fossil rocks right here!" Dina shook her head.

"I want to keep going."

"….Oh. Yeah, of course you do. Yeah, well, all right. I'll g-go with you. B-b-but it's just that…Ooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It's killing me! I shouldn't have had that green tuna fish sandwich for lunch!" Dina wrinkled her nose.

"What did you do, forget to put it away three days ago?" Todd's face flushed crimson.

"I can't remember…er…S-sorry, but can you go on by yourself? I'll catch up soon, I promise."

Dina nodded and started walking. She was in the next clearing when she heard Todd.

"Heeeeey!" He shouted. He ran up to her.

"Sorry I took so long, bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh?" Dina shrugged.

"But, look, Dina. Maybe we should just stop here, you know? And it's not because I'm scared! It's just because….Well, we've gone a long way already, you know?" Before Dina could respond, there was a rustling in the bushes behind them. Todd jumped.

"Gya! What's that?! Who's there?!" He looked around.

"J-just the wind! Yeah, that's it. It's the wind. ….Or a wild boar. That would be ok, too." Dina rolled her eyes and looked at the bushes. She walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Care to come out?" Pauleen jumped from the bushes. Of course, Todd jumped probably seven feet into the air and then ran away, screaming.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! M-m-monster!" Pauleen growled.

"Did he just call me a monster? AGAIN?! That's just plain rude!" Dina smirked.

"Hey, Pauleen. Ignore him."

"Hey, Dina! Did you hear about the monster that's running around? Well, I'm going to fight it, and I'm going to win. Oh, hey. I just had a great idea. You should come along, Dina. That way you can see how awesome I am and then tell everyone about your new favorite teen-idol fighter! That's a great idea! I'm so glad I'm around to think these things. …Well? Come on! I don't have all day!" Pauleen grabbed Dina's hand and began pulling her.

_"Hey, Dina, why is Pauleen dragging you? Normally it's you doing the dragging…"_ Dina felt all three mental links reconnect.

_"And where have you three been? You left me hanging back there!"_ Dina growled. She got a mental image of all three of them, standing around with sheepish looks. Dina rolled her eyes as Pauleen tried to pull her through an arch. Dina's eyes widened and she dug her heels into the ground.

_"That feeling…"_ Tsuno whispered.

_"Prepare for battle."_ Wild Winds finished.

"Prepare yourselves." Dina echoed Storm Blade. Pauleen gave her weird look.

"What are you going on about? Oh, never mind! Let's just get going!" She shoved her through the tree-arc.

"I'm actually excited to see what this monster looks like." Pauleen commented.

"And I KNOW it's excited to see me." She skipped down the path, Dina following. They entered the clearing and looked around. They took a few more steps in and looked around again. Nothing. Again, nothing.

"Well, this is the deepest part of the jungle, but I don't see a monster anywhere." Pauleen whined.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And, of course, the second she was finished speaking, a large hunk of metal rolled out of the bushes. You could see the speaker in its 'mouth,' the eye's obviously painted on, and its rusty wheels squeaked when it moved.

"That is so obviously fake!" Dina whined. The thing rolled towards them, emanating angry growls from its speaker. It chased the two girls around the clearing for a while;

("This thing may be fake, but's it's fast! And MEAN!" Pauleen shouted.) It had trapped Dina against a Tree by then.

("Are you kidding me?! I got trapped by this thing?!") It growled and then froze, creating fizzing sounds.

First it's front left wheel blew off, then it's back right wheel. Then the speaker fell out of the mouth and then the head blew off. The tail fell off shortly after.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaay." Dina coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. Two men ran up to it.

"Aw, man! The darn thing broke." Jerry complained.

"Well, it did run into that tree earlier. Let's see if we can fix it." Lee commented.

"Hold the phone! What's going on?" Pauleen shouted, running forward a few steps. "Are you telling me this monster is some kind of fake?"

Dina rolled her eyes.

"Haw haw! You're smarter than you look, girl. Yeah, it's a big old fake. Me and Lee here built it ourselves." Jerry smirked.

"Yeah, but it was a really good fake! All the fighters were too scared to come to this part of the jungle. And that meant we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart, huh?" Lee said. Dina growled and stepped up next to Pauleen.

"Listen up! No one's getting away with any kind of scam while I'm here!" She snarled.

Jerry just chuckled.

"Aw, that's too bad…Not! Hey, Lee, now that they know what's been going on, I think we're going to have to lock 'em up, say, until they forget?" The two men stepped closer to them, and the girls backed up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pauleen shouted. "I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but no one locks me up!" While she was ranting, the men lunged, and managed to grab Pauleen's forearms, and Dina's shoulders.

"Get off!" Dina yelled, pulling her leg back. Jerry evaded the kick, but was unprepared for Dina's next attack. She jammed her knee into his stomach and wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"Storm Blade, Tsuno, Wild Winds!" She screamed. "Help us out here!" Pauleen managed to get out of Lee's hold and had sent out her Vivosaurs as well.

Jerry called out a Nycto and an Anomalo. Dina got the first attack.

"Pass!" She shouted.

"Nycto, Beak strike on Tricera!" The attack did 25 damage.

The anomalo's evasiveness was no longer up.

"Storm Blade, Wind Blast on Nycto!" Dina shouted. The attack did 67 damage and sent it back to its dino medal.

"Tsuno, running smash!" the attack did 27 damage.

She rotated Wild Winds to the back of the AZ.

"Wild Winds, Angry peck!" the attack did 35 damage and sent Anomalo back to its medal.

"Aw, man. We got beat by a couple of punks!" Jerry complained, backing up.

"Th-they're too tough!" Lee said, backing up as well.

"Are you alright, Dina, Pauleen?" Stella asked from behind them. The two young fighters started and whipped their heads around to see Stella and two staff members run up to them.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Dina exclaimed, her vivosaurs growling in agreement. Stella smiled at them before walking up to the "Monster."

"Hmm, a homemade monster, eh? Now what could that be for?" She questioned.

"They were using it to scare fighters away, so they could keep all the fossils to themselves!" Dina shouted angrily.

"They tried to kidnap us, too, when we found out!" Pauleen added, throwing the two nervous male fighters an evil look.

"Interesting. So they were scaring off the other fighters to claim all the rocks for themselves." She growled and turned back towards them.

"Seize them!" She shouted angrily. Jerry and Lee ran off, with the staff members close behind.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here, girls. He came running to me in a panic, wailing about how some monster was going to swallow you whole. I was expecting some kind of trouble, but…Well, not this. Still, fighters are now free to dig for fossils here, so I suppose it turned out all right. We owe you two our thanks." The staff members came back with handcuffed Jerry and Lee.

"We rounded up these two ruffians, Stella. What do you want us to do with them?" Stella turned to them.

"They're disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so you can throw them out of the park. We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence for their actions." The staff led the two away, and Stella followed.

"We owe you two our thanks. But you might want to go and find Todd before he has a heart attack, now." Stella called over her shoulder. When Stella and the others were out of sight, Pauleen said;

"Ha! Serves them right! Hey, so thanks for helping me out, Dina. You're pretty good at this. Not as good as me, of course. ….But pretty good." Before Dina could answer, she was tackled by a blur of beige and green.

"Dina! You're alive!" Todd shouted, hugging her.

"Ever any doubt, Fan boy?" Dina asked, hugging him back.

* * *

**Ninja of Night: So, Ya, The Vivo's have come back from whereever they went. *Sigh* Whoooo...**

**Bailey: C'mon, buddy, cheer up! What's wrong?**

**Ninja of Night: The world. Have you ever noticed, that when the Rich start a war, it's the poor who die? The poor who fight for stupid causes, like having more freaking LAND?! *Ranting***

**Bailey: *Freaking Out* I have no idea what happened to her. She was cheerfull when she uploaded the last chapter! Reveiw time, I guess...**

**Magma Red: lol**

**Oak: You scare me.**

**Tabitha6000: Oak has acknowleged the fact that you are not a fangirl(Slight smile)**

**Dawnheart12321: Ta-da! Updated! (Finally)**

**Luna23111: Ya, It was great. **


	8. Two Fierce Battles!

**Ninja of Night: *Running from Rabid Fangirls* OAK! Er...BLOSSOM! Hey, Wait a second! Why am I running? Not only do I have an Eliet team of Vivosaurs, I also have an Eliet team of POKEMON! So...GO TWIG! *Throws Pokeball***

***Pokeball opens to reveal a Starly***

**Ninja of Night: What?! What happened to my Torterra?! OMG! HERE COME THE FANGIRLS! *Runs***

**Starly doing the disclaimer in oddly deep voice: Ninja of Night does Not own Pokemon OR Fossil FIghters Champions!**

* * *

~CHAPTER 8~

Dina yawned and blinked sleepily. She rolled out of bed and looked around her tent.

"Guess I better get changed…" She muttered, standing up and stretching. She looked through her drawer.

"That's it?! Oh man, I really need to do some laundry!" Dina exclaimed, grabbing the only clean outfit she had that wasn't pajamas. Sighing, she quickly pulled it on and went outside.

"Morning." She said. Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen were all sitting around the fire, making toast.

Todd looked up and smiled at her, before falling off the log.

"Wh-What are you wearing?!" He asked, standing back up. Dina looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a burnt-orange skirt that ended mid-thigh, a dark blue short sleeve jacket with the burnt-orange collar turned up, a burnt-orange shirt that ended right below her elbows, a light silver/blue belt with steel studs, dark gray gloves, and clunky boots with the tops folded over. The boots were mostly dark blue, except for the soles and the folded-over-tops, which were the same orange as everything else in her outfit. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, and it flowed down her back, ending about half-way down her ribcage. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"What?" She asked. "I really need to do some laundry."

"We've only been here a few days!" Todd countered.

"Ah…I might've packed a bit light…" Dina blushed. Todd rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Very light, apparently. You want some toast?"

* * *

Dina walked into the Fossil Station. It was time for her next match. According to the message she had gotten on the Paleopager yesterday, her opponent was someone named 'Rockin' Billy.'

"Hey! You there! Yeah, YOU!" Someone shouted at her. Dina walked up to a man, confused as to why he would call her over.

"You're Dina, right? I watched your round 1 match. Very entertaining! You're as green as can be, but still…I see potential in you." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. The name's Ned. Ned Tudor. I'm the youngest of the three Tudor brothers. Ever heard of us? …No? Sounds like I gotta get out more! Oh, and do you like the beard? I've been working on it for a while now, and it's pretty lush! Yes, well! Enough about….whatever we were talking about. Beat me in a battle, and I'll teach you a vital digging skill. Well? You up for it?" Dina nodded.

"Leeeeeeet's baaaaattle!"

Ned sent out a Radox and an Igua, while Dina sent out her usual team.

Dina got the first attack.

"Alright, Wind blast on Igua!"

The attack did 82 damage and sent Igua back to its dino medal.

"Radox Head-butt on Thassalo!" Ned shouted. The attack did 19 damage.

"WIld Winds, Angry Peck!" Dina shouted.

The attack did 0 damage.

"Radox Head-butt on Thassalo!" Ned called.

The attack did 19 damage and sent Wild Winds back to his medal.

"_I'm sorry, Dina…"_ Thatch sighed.

"No problem, buddy! Tsuno, Use Running Smash!"

The attack did 23 damage.

Dina rotated Storm Blade, who proceeded to use Aeros Alert.

The attack did 13 and then 21 damage.

"Radox Head-butt on Tricera!" Ned called.

The attack did 7 damage.

"Let's wrap this up with Wind blast!" Dina called.

The attack did 27 damage, sending Radox back to his medal.

* * *

"Nice job! Very nice! Well, as promised, I have a special digging technique to teach you. A skilled fighter can spot the elemental types of a fossil rock the moment it leaves the ground! And here's the secret…" Ned began muttering things under his breath, and then.

"HOLYDINO!" Dina screamed as a bright light enveloped her.

"…Voila! Pretty swanky, no? When you dig up fossil rocks now, they'll be one of five colors: Red, green, yellow, blue or white. The color indicates the elemental type of the fossil inside. That'll make it a lot easier to dig, yeah?"

And so, Dina gained the ability to distinguish colored fossil rocks.

* * *

Dina entered the fossil Stadium, ready for battle. She walked up to the entry way, where the man from the jungle stood.

"You remember me there, babaloo?" he asked.

"'Course I do. You scared my best friend! The monster wasn't even real, ya idiot!"

"Yes, and seems you proved that. That's some fine work there that ya did there, uh-huh. I only got one more thing to say..." he trailed off and glanced around before his eyes settled on the blonde girl in front of him, "Why'd ya have to go and do that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dina snapped.

"I had a plan, to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

"That was you? No real Fighter would stoop so low!" Dina snarled.

He smirked, "Yeah, that's right. I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow. So now, I get to pay ya' back for what ya' did, uh-huh. And my victory's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie!" The two entered the stadium, Dina glaring at him all the way over to her spot on the far end of the field.

"Let's go guys!" Dina shouted, sending out her regular team.

Rockin' Billy sent out a Nigo, a Raja, and a Parapu. Dina got the first attack.

She rotated Storm Blade so that he was in front of Raja.

"Wind blast!"

The attack did 44 damage.

"Raja Fang on Thassalo!" Rockin' Billy called.

The attack did 29 damage.

"Wild Winds, Angry Peck on Parapu!"

The attack did 32 damage.

"Tsuno, running smash on Raja!"

The attack did 23 damage.

"Raja fang on Aeros!"

The attack did 54 damage.

Dina rotated Storm Blade so that he was in front of Nigo.

"Wind blast." Dina called.

The attack did 40 damage.

"Bewilder Beam!"

The attack did 91 damage and sent WIld Winds back to his medal.

"Wind blast on Nigo."

The attack did 43 damage.

"Running smash on Raja!"

The attack did 33 damage, and sent him back to his medal.

"Nigo Stomp on Aeros!"

The attack did 46 damage.

"Bewilder beam on Aeros!"

The attack did 37 damage and sent Storm Blade back to his medal.

"It's up to you, Tsuno!" Dina shouted, catching the medal.

Tsuno used running smash on Nigo.

The attack did 30 damage and sent Nigo back to his medal.

"Bewilder Beam!"

The attack did 39 damage.

Dina rotated Tsuno, who then used running smash.

The attack did 35 damage.

Parapu used bewilder beam once again, causing 25 damage.

Tsuno used running smash again, and caused 58 damage, sending Parapu back to his medal.

* * *

Dina met with Rockin' Billy in the lobby.

"Aw, possum spit! That ain't how the plan was supposed to go at all... I ain't gonna forget this, babaloo! I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I do!" he turned away, "I'm gonna get you good, uh-hunh!"

Dina growled.

"That's enough, Rockin' Billy!" Stella shouted walking over before Dina could retaliate.

He jumped as she approached.

"That pair of fools we caught in the jungle couldn't wait to mention you as the head of their scheme! You're coming with me!"

He looked around nervously, "Uh... um... Time to go, uh-hunh!" He raced off toward the door, but he bumped directly into a group of staff members waiting for him.

"There's no escape for you!" Stella called. The staff escorted him out the door.

Stella turned towards Dina and smiled,

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he's banished from these islands for good. That way you can concentrate on the Cup, ok?"

"Sounds good." Dina smiled

She handed her a fossil rock,

"Oh, this is your prize for clearing Round 2." A beeping was heard from a pouch hooked onto Dina's belt.

"…And it seems that you're officially Fighter Rank 3! Good luck in the next round!" she walked away and headed to where the staff members had gone with Rockin' Billy.

Todd ran up to Dina.

"Way to go, Dina! You're already past two rounds! I know you're gonna win the Cup! You're amazing!"

"I'm not that good, fan boy." Dina blushed.

"'Course you are!" Todd cheered.

Cheers and screams suddenly rang from the stadium.

"Wow, the battle after yours must be finished already." Todd commented.

"The winning Fighter must be really good!"

The winning announcement came on,

"The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance!" Todd gasped.

"Pauleen, the masked freak, won?" Todd asked with surprise.

The girl quickly noticed them when she exited the Stadium and ran over to them.

"Hey Dina, Todd."

The latter stood there with an unreadable expression.

"So, Dina," she continued, "It seems you got through Round 2, too! Congrats! Of course, you weren't as fast as me, but congratulations anyway!"

Dina sweat-dropped.

"Well don't get too crazy about winning," Pauleen said, placing her hands on her hips, "Because I'm going to be the champ! The most beautiful champion there ever was!" she twirled, "Oh, and humble, too!"

Todd groaned, "Can it, sister! Dina isn't going to lose to someone like you! And if you're so pretty, why don't you take off your mask and prove it?" he crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly.

Pauleen jumped and waved her arms frantically,

"No, no, no, I told you already! I have a personal reason for keeping this mask on. Anyways," she said, turning away, "I probably have many fans waiting for my autograph so... bye!" she waved and bolted off outside.

Todd sighed. "She's not going to take that mask off, is she?"

Dina raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You know," he said, "I bet she isn't even pretty under that mask! I bet she's hideous!"

"Whatever. Looks don't matter."

Their Paleopagers started beeping,

**"All Round 2 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are complete. We also open a new dig site: Mt. Krakanak! This dig site is located on nearby Cranial Isle. Please board a helicopter if you wish to head to the island."**

"Dina, let's go now! I want to be the first person to set foot in that dig site!" he ran to the door, "No one's gonna beat me!" Dina watched him disappear and shrugged.

"_Wasn't that interesting?"_

* * *

**Ninja of Night: I still have yet to find my Torterra...But, then again, I'm running from a group of Crazed Fan girls, so I'm not doing much looking! **

**Blossom: So...You changed your Name. Allllllright. And, OF COURSE I LIKE WARRIOR CATS, DUMMY! Wow, you reveiwed A LOT! **

**Magam Red: I know it is. That's kinda why i do it. :P**

**Tabitha6000: ^^ Thanks**

**Luna23111: Sorry it took so long to post this chappy...**

**DemonWolfOni: It's always nice to know that you aren't the only one going through it...Thanks. **

**Ninja of Night: OHMYARCEUS! I found Torterra's Pokeball! Go, Twig! Defeat the evil Fangirls like you defeated Evil Cyrus! **


	9. Rouge Robot!

**Ninja of Night:** **Hey guys, I'm really...*Walks into room* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**

**Twig: O.O Staring...**

**Bailey: O.O ...Competition...**

**Ninja of Night: Oh my god...Ok, SO! Ignoring those two...I have a few announcments,**

**1: I am changing my User name! I am going to change it too "Chidori Minami." I am Changing it because My parents are getting snoopy, and No one in the real-world knows I have this account!**

**2: I am changing the name of this story because a) The reason above and B) It's so...Unoriganal. **

**3: School...Is...A...BEAST! I'm really going to try and update more often than i have been though, I'll try to update on the weekends, ok?**

**4: I've decided that each Chapter from now on will have a dedication. It'll be below the dis-claimer.**

**Twig! DO THE DISCLAIMER! (Ps, Sorry for the long A/N)**

**Twig(Disclaimer) : Ninja of Night Doesn't own Fossil FIghters Champions, only tweeks to the story line and Characters.**

**Bailey(Dedication) : To Blossomlight907, for finaly creating an account!**

* * *

~CHAPTER 9~

Dina disembarked off the helicopter and looked around.

"Man, it sure is…Ah…Ah…_AHCHOO_!" Dina sneezed. "…Dusty here…" she sheepishly finished. A man walked up to her. He had spiky black hair, a teal and white visor, a red scarf, yellow and teal over shirt with black shirt underneath it, black gloves, teal and turquoise pants, a red belt and pouch, and yellow boots.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and passion swirl!" the man exclaimed, thumbing the bill of his visor.

"I'm Terry, the Staff Leader here on Cranial Isle. Nice to meet you!"

"'Sup, Terry." Dina replied, rubbing her nose.

"You must be Dina. Stella had a lot to say about you."

"Dunno why. I'm no one special." Dina shrugged off the compliment.

"Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster. That sure sounds like something special." Terry raised an eyebrow.

"It really wasn't much."

"Man, you are some kind of Fighter. Everyone's talking about your last match, you know?"

Dina blinked.

"They are?"

"Yea, they are." Terry then explained about the new VMM upgrades, and then disappeared into the islands Fighter Station.

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky devise! It has to be practically on top of a Slablet to get a reading!" A familiar voice said.

Dina started and looked to find Prof. Scatterly standing near the Fighter's Station in front of another building.

"I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm too old for such tomfoolery. And I'm too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

"…_Pudding?" _Tsuno questioned.

"_Ooooooh! I want some!"_ Wild Winds cried.

"_Shut up you two."_ Dina growled as she walked over. _"And you guys better not disappear on my again!" _

"Hello, Professor." She called.

"Oh, good heavens! If it isn't Dina!" Scatterly cheered. "Brilliant! I was hoping you'd come to Cranial Isle. How does Cranial City find you? Does its unfamiliar layout confuse and befuddle you?" He asked.

Dina shrugged.

"Yes, well, not to worry. I shall simply squire you about town as one scientific mind to another!"

"_I have no idea what he just said."_ Tsuno sweat-dropped.

Scatterly pointed out the Fossil Guild, the Fighter Station, and Wildwest Tower, (where Joe lived.) Then he directed her attention towards the building behind them.

"And here is the crown jewel of the island, if I do say so myself…The Caliosteo Museum!" He put on a thoughtful expression.

"It would be a shame to leave without a tour of the museum, eh? Since you're so close and all? Come! Please! I would be delighted to have you as my special guest!" Dina reluctantly allowed him to drag her into the building.

"This is the Caliosteo Museum, a gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands! Yes, quite. Do your eyes spy my newest prize? It's the Calio Slablet we obtained together!

"I've also added a proper translation to the exhibit so all can bask in its glory and wonder. Hold no! You should not leave without viewing the first Slablet I acquired! Yes, of course. Quite." Dina stepped up to the table and read the plaque under Slablet #1.

'**The Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by ZongaZonga. He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery, that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey. He even used strange magic's to resurrect ancient beasts from fossils.' **

"Quite nice, yes? Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets. They would give us an invaluable look at the full history of these islands, you see. I say, just the thought of it enough to make my heart go pitty-pat!" Professor Scatterly gave a dreamy sigh. "Yes, well, feel free to look around."

Dina, upon Storm Blade's rather annoying insistence, spent a few minutes looking around the museum. Scatterly, after realizing she was leaving, gave her instructions to the dig site Mt. Krakanak.

* * *

Dina had dug up a few new fossil rocks in varying elemental types as well as a few jewel rocks. She approached a covered, (and rather rickety,) bridge, where she was promptly glomped by Todd.

"Hey, Dina! You here to dig?" Dina raised an eyebrow and dusted off her skirt.

"Ah…Don't answer that. Anyways, this place is really awesome! There are tons of fossil rocks I've never seen before! Go ahead! Slam your pickax down anywhere and see what you find!" Before Dina could do more than nod, someone interrupted their conversation.

"…I knew you were here by the way the air was suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." Rupert walked out of the bridge, followed closely by a purple robot that looked a lot like KL-33N.

"Rupert! Are you looking for fossil rocks for Round 3?" Todd asked in his usual cheerful way. Rupert rolled his eyes.

"Please. Don't sully me with such accusations. My vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble." He shook his head and turned towards the robot.

"No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product. This is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig Inc." Todd looked at it curiously, while Dina blew air up her forehead to brush her bangs away from her eyes to get a better look. Di66-R floated forward and twirled.

"Good day, sir or madam. I am Di66-R." It stated. Rupert shot a smug look towards the two fighters in front of him.

"This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rock automatically." He said. "It is an important product for the company, which is why my father asked me to perform the field test. The sales potential of Di66-R is almost limitless. When Fighters see what it can do..."

Di66-R suddenly sparks, and all three teens looked at it to see smoke leaking from its head.

"Di66-R will b-b-be releas-s-s-sed!" It stammered. "W-w-welcome, sir! Go, madam! I am... I am-m-m-m-m... PLEASE INSERT TOKEN! YOUR CALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!" It then breaks down, and struggles to remain floating.

"What the hell?" Dina shrieked, jumping away from it. Todd jumped a few feet into the air when a large smoke-cloud popped out, quickly followed by a banging sound. He landed in Dina's arms, and yelped in fear.

"Dude! Get off of me!" Dina snapped, dropping him. While they were doing this, Rupert stepped forward to examine the 'bot.

"Oh, what now?" He asked irritably.

"404 PAGE NOT FOUND!" Di66-R shrieked. "BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" It suddenly spun around, hit Rupert and knocked him down before speeding off across the rope bridge.

"Holy-! Are you okay?" Dina asked frantically, crouching down next to Rupert.

"…No…No! No, no, no, no, no!" he wailed. "That idiot robot just ran off with my dino medals!"

"I don't see why that's such a bid problem." Todd said, confused.

"You don't get it! It's programmed with an automatic battle system!" Rupert shrieked. Dina's eyes hardened as Rupert continued to fret. She raised her hand and….

**SLAP!**

The sound echoed around the dig site, causing a few fighters to stop what they were doing.

"GET A GRIP, HOT-SNOT!" Dina shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WILL FREAKING OUT DO?!" Rupert gently touched his stinging cheek, looking up at the angry girl next to him.

"….You are right. I must stop it!" He tried to stand up, only to grunt in pain and fall back down.

"Don't try to move! You took a real pounding there." Todd exclaimed, gently holding Rupert down.

"Don't you see? If Di66-R starts randomly battling strangers with my vivosaurs, there will be chaos! The reputation of my father's company will be stained forever! I have to….I must…Gnnnh!" Todd once again held Rupert down.

"Don't worry. I'll go after it, right now you _stay put_." She put extra emphasis on the last two words.

Dina sprinted across the bridge, and looked around quickly. She spotted Di66-R Higher up on the path, and began sprinting again.

"Prepare for battle." She said aloud, her vivosaurs rumbling in agreement.

"Green alert!" The robot croaked when she approached. "Fighter located-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated."

* * *

It sent out a Brachio, a Tophis and a Krypto, while Dina sent out Storm Blade, Tsuno and Wild Winds.

"Let's do this!" Dina shouted, getting the first move.

Storm Blade rotated to the front right position, then used Wind blast. Krypto took forty-four damage.

Krypto used Krypto Fang on Wild Winds, who took fifteen damage.

Storm Blade used Wind Blast on Krypto again, who took forty-one damage. Tsuno then used running smash on Tophis, who took thirty-two damage.

Brachio used Mighty Stomp on Wild Winds, who took sixty-two damage and reverted back to dino medal form.

"Don't worry, it's no problem!" Dina reassured her crest-fallen vivo.

Storm Blade rotated to the front left position, and proceeded to use Aeros Alert on Tophis, who took sixty-three damage total.

Krypto used Krypto fang on Tsuno, who took twelve damage.

Storm Blade and Tsuno rotated back to their previous positions. Tsuno used Running Smash on Tophis, who took thirty-two damage and melted back into a dino medal. Storm Blade used Wind Blast on Krypto, who took forty-six damage and reverted back to Dino medal form.

Brachio used Mighty Stomp on Storm Blade, who took thirty-six damage.

Tsuno rotated to the front-center position and used running smash. Brachio took thirty-one damage. Storm Blade rotated to the center-front and used Wind Blast, which delivered a forty-six critical hit.

Brachio used Mighty Stomp on Tsuno, resulting in a sixty-five critical hit and Tsuno reverting.

Dina caught the medal, and called out the next attack.

Storm Blade used Aeros Alert, causing thirty-seven damage total.

Brachio used Mighty Stomp, delivering a critical hit thirty-five damage and rotating Storm Blade to the back left position.

Storm Blade rotated back to the front-center and used Wind Blast again. Brachio took thirty-five damage and became a dino medal once again.

Storm Blade roared in triumph and Dina caught his medal, smiling to herself.

* * *

"SYSTEM FAILURE DETECTED!" Di66-R shrieked. "A WINNER IS YOU! REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT! ...System restored. Reboot complete. Full functionality has been restored."

"Wicked." Dina smiled.

"Woooo, Dina! Way to go!" Todd cheered, running up to her and glomping her.

"Eek! Get off of me!" Dina shook him off. Rupert limped towards them slowly;

"You…did it? You stopped the robot? Er, yes, well…I mean to say…You should not have taken matters into your own hands! I'm sure I could have dealt with the thing myself." Dina lightly slapped his arm.

"Dude, admit it~!" She sang, "You wouldn't have been able to do _anything_ without your medals!"

Rupert blushed and looked at her.

"…Alright. I shall admit it. But, only because you saved my father's company from ruin!" He hastily explained. Todd smirked.

"Suuuuure. That's the only reason. Are you sure it's not because-! Mmph!" Rupert covered Todd's mouth with his hand.

"Yes, I am _positive_ that that is the _only_ reason." Rupert hissed.

"I…Don't want to know. Whatever, I'm gone." She was about to head off down the path, when Rupert stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Dina flickered her gaze between their hands and his face.

"A-Ah…" Rupert turned bright red, and instantly let go. He cleared his throat.

" Ahem, yes…When we launch Di66-R, I shall see that you receive the very first one."

"No need. I'm good." Dina declined.

"Come now." Rupert said. "There is no reason for hesitation. This is what field tests are for. With proper modifications, it will never do such a thing again. You... you will accept one, won't you?"

"No thanks, hot-snot."

"...I... I don't understand." Rupert stepped back in confusion.

"For a smart guy, you're not that bright." Todd told Rupert. "You know that? We don't want a robot because it would take all the fun out of it! No Fighter wants someone else to dig up fossil rocks. They want to do it themselves!"

"...It's...fun?" Rupert sounded confused. "...Fun. Hmmm..." He turned away from the two.

"Come Di66-R! We must be off." He walked down the path with Di66-R following him. Todd and Dina exchange looks before heading down the path together.

"I think I'm gonna sleep well tonight!" Dina joked, stretching her arms above her head as the entered town. They passed a boy talking to an older woman.

"Hey, did you hear? Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen!" The boy exclaimed.

"I guess they have back-up unit." The woman replied.

Dina and Todd exchange looks before heading towards the center of the square. They were instantly separated by the fretted crowd. The Mammoth Screen flew into the town.

The screen turned on, showing someone with their back to the gathered crowd. They had a black cape, and a silver crown with gold edges sat on their head.

"Fools!" The person is a man, and his voice sounds like a maniacal cackle.

"Bow before Don Boneyard! The one true leader of..." He turns around. "The Bare Bones Brigade!"

Dina gasped and a few others screamed.

_HIS HEAD IS A SKULL!_

* * *

**Ninja of Night: ****Ok, So the changes mentoined above will happen...probally tommorrow, after everyone has had a chance to find out...Oh, god, WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!**

**Twig: O.e **

**Bailey: e.e**

**Twig: e.e**

**Bailey: -.- *Blink***

**Twig: AHA! I WIN! * Blinks rapidly* **

**Bailey: ...Reveiw time...*Sighs sadly***

**ilovedogs12: Thanks! ^^**

**Tabitha6000: 'Course i like Pokemon! GIANT fan! ^^**

**Blossom: Like your surprise? :D Oh, crag! *Runs from fangirls***

**Luna23111: You got it! :D**

**Ninja of Night: Alright guys, REMEBER all of the changes happening! Peace!**


	10. DOUBLE DIDGETS!

**Chi: Hiiii guys! I am sooo excited for tomorrow! I have a horse show and I am wicked excited! :D:D:D:D:D**

**Twig: o.O Whoa there, Chidori! Caaaaaaalllllllmmmmm dooooooooooowwwwwwwn! **

**Chidori: NO! I guess i should do the disclaimer...but it's soooo boring! GUESS WHAT! I DO OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS! I DO, I DO!**

**Bailey: OKAY! We need to calm her down, and...**

**(Disclaimer) CHIDORI MINAMI DOES NOT OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS DESPITE HER IDIOTIC CLAIMS!**

**(Dedication) All of you faithfull reveiwers! **

**Chi: AND MY BEST FRIEND RYAN! HE ROCKS! (Even if he's the biggest idiot you'll EVER meet...)**

**Ryan: I take offense! **

**Chi: GOOD!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER 10~ (WOOOO-HOOOO! Double Digits! :D)**

Dina gasped and stumbled back as she realized it.

"_WHY THE HELL IS HIS HEAD A SKULL?!"_ Tsuno shrieked, freaking out.

"_CALM DOWN, WOMAN!"_ Wild Winds screamed at her.

"_HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT, YOU IDIOT?!" _

"_BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU MAKE DINA WET HERSELF!" _Storm Blade roared angrily.

"_Hey! I wasn't going to wet myself!"_ Dina defended.

"_Sure you weren't, Dina, sure you weren't. Hey, THE SKULL IS TALKING!"_ Wild Winds yelped.

Dina shook her head to clear it before staring intently up at the Mammoth Vision.

"This park shall be mine!" Weird/Evil Skull dude let out a maniacal cackle, leading Dina to wonder…

"_How the hell is this guy able to talk?"_

"_Shush up and listen!" _

"_Grouchy pants…"_

"And forget about digging at the volcano... For I have blocked the path! Your cup will soon be no more! Bawahahaha!" He cackled again and the screen turned off, the Mammoth Vision flying away.

"He can't do that!" Someone shouted.

"No more Cup? THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Someone else yelped.

"Someone do something!" A person pleaded.

"Dina!" Todd yelled, running up to the blonde. "Did you see that? THAT GUY WAS A TALKING SKULL!"

"_IF ANYONE ELSE BRINGS UP THE SUBJECT OF TALKING SKULLS I WILL PERSONALLY WIND BLAST THEM_ _TO NEXT WEEK!"_ Storm Blade screamed loud enough to make Dina wince.

"Hey, Dina, Are you alright?" Todd asked worriedly.

"Hmm, Oh, ya. Storm Blade just threatened anyone who brought up the subject of talking skulls. Which I just did…STOP CUSSING YOU IDIOT!" Todd stepped away from her.

"Um…Ok? Ah…Yeah…Anyways…" Todd said, steering the conversation away from anymore weirdness.

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by someone with a German accent.

"You there! Little ones! Ve have…trouble, yes?" A tall blonde man with lots of bulky muscles appeared from the path to Mt. Krakanak. He wore a pink collared shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Mt. Krakanak, it is no good. A large rock has... blocked it. I must get to the dig site, but cannot. This rock, it is too large. You may be able to. You have, how you say... Axpick? Maybe you can break rock. Vlad tried to break, but...no good." Vlad said, looking around at everyone. "You will be doing this thing, yes? I vill tell Terry." He walked through the small crowd, and into the Fighter Station, a few others following him. Todd gave Dina a side-ways glance.

"You gonna go crush it?"

"Yep. But….First I have to go to the camp island."

"Why?"

"…..I need to…..change my pants."

"Your…pants?" Todd fell over laughing, while Dina's face flushed at least seven shades of red.

"SHUT UP, YOU—!" Dina slapped him none-too-lightly before storming off.

Rupert watched the entire exchange from a distance, not catching anything except the last sentence, with a small smile gracing his face. That is, until Dina stormed in his direction.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She snarled, her face still tinged red.

Rupert gulped and took a step back.

"Argh! What is it with boys?!" She turned on her heel to storm away, but Rupert caught something and just had to comment…

"Dina? Your skirt is wet…" Said girl froze and her face quickly caught fire again. She spun around quickly, glaring daggers at him.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" The blonde roared, advancing on him.

Skip five seconds and Rupert is holding his bleeding nose and Dina is a dot in distant sky, while Todd is still rolling around on the ground dying of laughter.

* * *

Dina stared up at the rock. It was huge! It was tall enough so that no one could climb over it, smooth enough so that you couldn't scale it, and wide enough to bloke the entire path, (Although, the path wasn't that wide, so that wasn't so impressive.)

"….This might take a while." Dina said, dumbfound. She grabbed her pickax and slammed it against the boulder. Her arms vibrated, but she simply shook it off and slammed it down again. And again, and again, and again…until she hit one spot at the wrong angle and was blasted back.

"_Dina!"_ Her three vivosaurs cried worriedly.

"Dina!" That sounded like….Todd? She was helped to her feet and she grinned at her best friend before preparing to hit the rock again.

"Dina, stop it! I mean, you're good and all, but this is on a whole different level! You could get hurt." Todd cried.

Dina stopped for a moment to look at him.

"First off_, nothing_ is a higher level than I am. Second, Even if I did, it's not like anyone would seriously care." Todd frowned at her.

"Your parents. Me. Your friends."

Dina slammed her pick down hard.

"…"

Todd sighed in defeat and joined her in destroying the rock. A few minutes later and they had hardly made a dent.

"…At this rate we'll be old and wrinkly before this boulder is gone." Rupert's flat voice sounded from behind them.

Dina yelped in surprise and accidently threw her pickax at him.

Rupert screamed like a little girl as the sharp pick hurtled towards him, only to have a certain Aeros appear and catch it.

"_Haven't you maimed the poor kid enough today?"_ Storm Blade asked.

"Ah…Well…." Dina bowed her head.

"_Say you're sorry." _

"What? Never!" Dina looked appalled at the very thought.

Rupert and Todd exchanged looks.

"Um…Who the bloody hell is she talking to?" Rupert asked. Todd shrugged in response.

"_APOLIGIZE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"_ Storm Blade roared. Dina's hair flew back past her shoulders from the wind and she squinted her eyes to prevent too much wind from getting in them.

"FINE!" She shouted. She muttered something under her breath that none of them caught but Storm Blade growled at her anyways, assuming (Correctly) that it was an insult. Dina squeaked and ran to hide….behind Rupert.

She peeked over his shoulder, glaring at Storm Blade.

"_Dina! Kiss him!"_ Tsuno shouted.

"_Ewww, Don't!"_ Wild Winds protested.

_"Just apologize."_ Storm Blade groaned.

Dina sighed and stepped up in front of Rupert.

"….I'm….S-s-s-sorry!" She managed to blurt out. Todd was blasted back by an unknown force.

"WHOA!" He yelped. "I've known you for four loooong years, Dina and not once have you ever said those two words to me!" Todd turned to Rupert. "Seems like you've changed her for the better." He snickered.

"Todd….SHUT UP BEFORE I MURDER YOU!"

_**A few minutes of Dina chasing Todd around and Rupert standing there with a "Derp" look on his face later….**_

"Hey Dina! In your attempts at murder you managed to destroy most of the rock!" Todd cheered as Dina panted, gasping for breath.

"….Yes, well….Stand aside children. DI-66R get rid of the boulder!" Rupert commanded.

"Of course, Sir or Madam. It would be my pleasure to assist you."

**~Two minutes later~**

The boulder was almost gone by then.

"Holy crow!" Todd exclaimed. "Look at that thing go!"

"Digging..." DI66-R said. "Diiigging...Diiiiiiiiiiiigging...Diiiiiiiiiiiiggiiiiiiiiiiiin g...ERROR. FILE NOT FOUND."

It began slowing down to the point where it's just scraping the boulder with its claws.

"It's running out of power! And we're so close to completion too..." Rupert sighed gloomily as the robot stopped completely and just hovered there.

"Great robot, Hot-snot. It defiantly needs a longer battery life." Dina rolled her eyes and unslung her pick.

"Boulder, prepare to meet my pickax!" Dina cheered, sending a small chunk of it crumbling.

"Careful, Dina!" Todd called. Ignoring him, Dina slammed her pick down again. DI66-R sparked and rotated to face her.

"Does sire or madam wish to assist DI66-R?" Dina nodded.

"No one has ever assisted Di66-R with digging before... Now I know why it is that you humans smile." Di66-R whirled around happily, now full of energy.

"Digging mode initiated!" Di66-R and Dina made quick work of the boulder after that.

Todd cheered, "You did it, Dina!"

"Well done, Di66-R. You have made me very proud." he praised before turning to the blonde girl leaning against her pick, watching them amusedly.

"Um… Nice job to you, too, Dina..." he added.

"'Course." Dina smirked.

"Well, whoever put this boulder here must still be in the area. I'm going to look for them." Rupert motioned for Di66-R.

"Let's go."

"I will obey sir or madam." The two hurried towards the summit of Mt. Krakanak.

"Well, I guess people can start digging here again, huh?" Todd turned and gazed at the path leading back into town. "I think we should head back until they catch the culprits. What do you think?"

"No way, fan boy! I am so going after those dorks!"

"B-but what if it's the BareBones Brigade?"

"Then they'll get their first taste of my wickedness!" Dina smirked before heading off down the path Rupert had taken.

"Join me whenever!" She called, not looking back.

"I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me." Todd sighed, watching his friend disappear up the path.

* * *

**Twig: She's finally calmed down!**

**Ryan: Phew! **

**Bailey: Now, be a good little girl and do the reveiw replies...**

**Chi: ...Fine...**

**iloveodgs12: :D **

**Tabitha6000: Taaa-daaa!**

**Blossom: ...OH COME ON!**

**Luna23111: I shall leave that to your imagination! :D**

**Dragon girl Mew: I do, actually...O.O But, That was pure coinsidence! **

**Teerth: Aw, Thanks! ...I think**

**Tumbleweed: Lol, Yes, yes he is. **

**Chidori: Alrighty guys, See you next time! (Oh, and it's a little late for this but...DOUBLE DIDGETS!)**


	11. Caution:Contains Swear Words in Top AN!

**Chidori: ._.**

**Twig: AHHHH! RUN FOR IT!**

**Storm Blade: Why? **

**Twig: That's THE Derp face, She's about to blow! EVERYONE, DUCK AND COVER! **

**Warning; All Swear words will NOT be Sensored.**

**WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! TELLING ME I'M A BICH AND TO GO AND CUT MYSELF AGAIN?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING BASTARD SAYS THAT?! BAG THE STORY, CALL IT SHIT, LIKE I CARE, BUT TELLING ME I'M A BITCH IS FUCKING CROSSING THE LINE! YOU AREN'T A "GUEST" TO THIS STORY, YOU, MY _ENEMY,_ ARE AN INTRUDER! **

* * *

~CHAPTER 11~

Dina ran up the path and found DI-66R.

"DI-66R, where's Rupert?" She asked, more worry than she'd like leaking into her voice.

"Sir or madam has gone on to search for the boulder-rolling culprits. I am in surveillance mode in case they come in this direction." The robot responded. Dina breathed out a sigh of relief, only to get teased by her vivosaurs.

"_Ooooh, Is that relief I feel? Does someone….Have a little crush?"_ Tsuno teased.

"_NONONONONO!"_ Dina responded, horrified at the very idea.

"_That just proves it!"_ Wild Winds snickered. After a moment or two, he gave a thoughtful "Hmm" and asked;

"_Storm Blade…How come you avoid teasing Dina?" _Dina's first vivosaur snorted.

"_Because I have enough embarrassing scenes on her to last both of my lifetimes."_ Came the truthful answer.

"_Like this one time she tried to run away, and chose the boat in which her older brother was friends with the captain. She was literally dragged back to the house." _

"_STORM BLADE! YOU MENTIONED 'HIM'!"_ Dina shrieked angrily.

"_You tried to run away!?"_ Tsuno gasped.

"_You have an older brother?!"_ Wild Winds asked at the same time.

"_Tried, failed, and succeeded."_ Dina replied, sulking.

"_You're a…"_ Tsuno trailed off.

"…_runaway?"_ Wild Winds finished, both astonished.

"…_.I'm done with this conversation, and am now proceeding to save Rupert's butt…." _Dina whispered.

"_Dina, Wait!"_ Storm Blade shouted.

Ignoring him, she severed her connection and broke into a run. She slowed down once she spotted Rupert.

"….Dina? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Rupert asked, dumbfound. The blonde turned around and wiped her eyes quickly before turning back to the silver haired teen.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about. Let's just kick some BB butt." Rupert nodded hesitantly and asked;

"Are you prepared for battle?"

"Of course I am. I'm just that wicked." Dina gave him a small smile, and they turned and confronted the BB lackey's.

"We're gonna show those Fighters what the BareBones Brigade is all about!" Scotty Bones shouted. Tony Bones laughed, "Haw, haw! There's no way they'll get past our awesome boulder.

Rupert spoke up.

"Actually, we've reduced your boulder to mere pebbles."

The two gasped, "No way! How'd you break our beautiful boulder?"

Tony Bones laughed, "Well it doesn't matter, rich boy! Our magnificent boneysaurs are gonna make you regret the fact that you messed with us!" Rupert and Dina exchanged bewildered looks.

"...Boneysaurs?" Rupert questioned, "That's just absurd!"

"Shut up! It is not! BareBones Brigade members get special skeletal Vivosaurs called boneysaurs!" he smirked evilly, as if he thought he'd convinced us otherwise, "They're truly horrifying, and now you'll see them in person! Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

Rupert reached for his Dino Medals, "Think you can handle that one, Dina?"

"Just what do you take me for?" Dina replied; grabbing her own medals, all traces of sadness evaporated at the prospect of a battle.

* * *

The BB goon sent out three B-Lambeo's, while Dina sent out her normal team.

Getting the first attack, Storm Blade ruthlessly used Wind Blast on the B-Lambeo closest to him and caused ninety-eight damage.

The B-Lambeo in the front-center position used Boney Chomp on Storm Blade, resulting in forty-two damage.

Storm Blade used Wind Blast again, causing ninety-three damage, and sending the vivo back to its medal.

The B-Lambeo rotated, and the one in the front-center position used boney chomp on Storm Blade, causing forty-four damage.

The two vivosaurs rotated again, and the one in front-center position used Boney Chomp on Storm Blade, resulting in forty-one damage.

Storm Blade proceeded to use Aeros Alert on the B-Lambeo in front of him, causing one-hundred eighty critical damage total and defeating the vivo.

The last B-Lambeo rotated to front-center position and used boney chomp on Storm Blade, causing forty-five damage and defeating him.

Tsuno used Tricera Combo on the vivosaur, causing eighty-one total damage.

Wild Winds Proceeded to use Spiral Wing on the same one, causing forty-seven damage.

The B-Lambeo used Boney chomp on Wild Winds, and caused forty-four damage.

Tsuno used running smash on the front-center and caused forty damage.

Wild Winds then used Spiral Wing and knocked it out.

Storm Blade went up a rank.

Tsuno went up a rank.

Wild Winds went up a rank and learned "Tornado Wing"

* * *

Dina smirked and caught her medals.

"That was way too easy." She stated.

"Agreed." Rupert gave her a side-ways glance.

"Nooooo!" One of the BB lackeys shrieked. "We lost!

"They're completely unfazed by the horror of our boneysaurs!" The other one yelped, his voice full of worry.

"Don't think you're hot stuff for beating a couple of lackeys!" The first goon said with feigned bravery. "Our boss, Don Boneyard, is the meanest dude around! He'll turn you bones to jelly!"

"Yeah!" The other one stepped forward. "And Don Boneyard has three commanders that are almost as strong as he is! They'll beat you so bad your own mom won't recognize you!" He gave what seemed to be an evil laugh, but to Dina just sounded sad.

"Dudes, get over it and leave already!" Dina shouted. The two BB lackeys squeaked and ran away.

"Those two are full of tough talk considering we just pummeled them into submission." Rupert said.

"They're BB lackeys, you really expected better?" Dina raised an eyebrow.

"Heeeey!" Todd shouted from behind.

"What's up, fan boy? You missed all the fun!" Dina smirked.

"That means the BareBones Brigade DID show up!"

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Rupert said arrogantly. "They've run home to mummy now."

"Man, I missed all the fun stuff!" Todd sadly exclaimed. "If it wasn't for this dumb stomach, I coulda helped you stomp 'em!"

"…Dina?" Rupert piped up. Said girl looked at him. "Though it pains me to admit, that fight was not altogether easy. I'm not sure I could have handled them without your assistance. I owe you my thanks yet again. So then, I... thank you."

"Rupert! You just acted humble!" Todd shouted, stepping forward. "Are you feeling all right?" Rupert glared at him.

"Oh, shut up fan boy." Dina rolled her eyes.

"And why would you find it amusing that I offer thanks for a job well done?" Rupert demanded. Todd laughed, and before he said anything, a phone began ringing.

Rupert pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Hello Father. What do you need?"

"Wow!" Todd exclaimed. "Rupert's dad is the CEO of FossilDig Inc.! They don't come much bigger than that!"

"...Di66-R's field test results?" Rupert asked.

"..." He stood there for a second. "I'm sorry to say that it suffers some fundamental design flaws to a consumer stand point. Some problems could be overcome with extensive redesigns, but I fear most Fighters will still have little interest." Rupert said to his dad.

"However, I do believe it shows great promise as an emergency-assistance robot...Yes Father...I understand Father...Yes, of course I will win the Cup. Good-bye Father." He hung up, and puts his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Hold up Rupert!" Todd shouted. "You just said you could launch the robot so long as you made a redesign. Was that a lie?" Todd asked curiously.

"I never lie." Rupert told him seriously. "I do believe Di66-R's technical problems can be overcome given enough time. However, there is a large issue at play, which is that I do not think anyone will purchase the device. You have shown me that Fighters like to dig as much as battle. They seem to find it... fun."

"That's right! You get it now!" Todd cheered.

"Whatever. Are we done here…? 'Cause I need to go and do some fossil-y things." Dina gave an exasperated sigh and tried to brush past them.

"Translation; she's bored." Todd snickered, moving aside.

"And I shall forever be bored if I stay in one place for longer than an hour." Dina announced, already halfway down the path.

* * *

Appearing in Cranial City's center stair way, Dina heard helicopter blades.

"Hey look! The Mammoth Vision is coming around again!" Someone shouted.

"It better not be Don Boneyard again!" Dina growled. Everyone gathered in the square, and the screen turns on to reveal Joe.

"Howdy there Caliosteo Cup Fighters." He began.

"Now y'all may already now this, but..." He looked off to the side. "It seems we're bein' hassled by a band'a thieves called the BareBones Brigade." He looked back at camera. "They're tellin' us we gotta cancel the Caliosteo Cup and vamoose outta this here park once and for all. Well, horse feathers to that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all. So if they want me to cancel it, they're gonna have to saddle up and make me! The Caliosteo Cup will never surrender!" He did a two fingered salute. "We'll beat them varmints, or my name ain't Joe Wildwest!" The crowd started to cheer before defusing.

**Pipipipipipi!**

"The Caliosteo Cup Round 3 matches will now begin. Nell has been selected as Dina's Round 3 opponent. Please get ready, and then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."

**Pipipipipipi!**

Dina sighed and went into the Fossil Station.

"I say!" A voice came from right side of the building, where a man stood.

"Oh ho! You are Dina, yes? I've been hearing much of your exploits! Yet exploits are but wind from the mouths of babes in this cruel world!" He suddenly broke off laughing.

"Oh, pardon me! Where are my manners? I'm Jed Tudor, middle brother of the Tudor Family. You can tell me from my brothers by my beard, trimmed to match the stylish fashion of the day. Yes, well. Let us get down to it, as they say. If you defeat me in battle, I shall impart upon you a vital digging skill. Well? What say you?"

"Let's do this!" Dina accepted.

"Right! Then have at you!"

* * *

Jed sent out a Dimorph, a Saichan, and a Gorgo, all of the fire element, while Dina sent out her usual team of Storm Blade, Tsuno and Wild Winds.

Dina got the first attack.

Wild Winds used Angry Peck on Saichan, causing forty-four damage.

Jed skipped his turn.

Tsuno used running smash on Gorgo, causing a seventy-eight damage critical hit.

Storm Blade then used Wind Blast on Gorgo, causing a one-hundred and twelve damage critical hit.

Saichan used body hammer on Wild Winds causing twenty-nine damage. Dimorph then used fiery dive on Wild Winds, causing a thirty-three damage critical hit and causing him to revert back to medal form.

Tsuno rotated to the front center position, then used running smash on Saichan, causing thirty-three damage.

Saichan activated auto-counter and hit Tsuno for three damage.

Rotating Storm Blade back to front center, he used Aeros Alert on dimorph and caused fifty-seven damage total, sending the vivo back to medal form.

Saichan used body hammer on Tsuno for twenty-five damage.

Rotating to front-center position, Tsuno used running smash and caused forty-four damage and sent the last vivosaur in Jed Tudor's field back to medal form.

* * *

"It seems word of your exploits has not been exaggerated. And thus, I shall teach the promised skill. Know you of dark fossil rocks? They contain things such as rare fossils and jewels and the like. To find them takes a certain trick. And that is..." Jed began mumbling incoherent things, and Dina took a step back to brace herself, remembering the last time this had happened.

A bright white light surrounded her and she couldn't help but shriek.

"...And now you know my final secret, and dark fossil rocks are yours for the taking! However, I must warn you, dark fossil rocks can be quite the devil to clean! But the rewards inside make it quite worth the effort. I have brothers on Ribular Island and Illium Island. They too will teach essential techniques. Were I you, I'd make for them straightaway. Cheerio!"

Dina nodded a good-bye and went to her round-match.

* * *

As soon as Dina walks into the room, she was called up to the front for her battle.

"Couldn't have gotten here sooner!" She thought.

There was a little girl already waiting.

"BWA HA HA HA!" She laughed evilly. Dina jumped back quickly.

"What the what?!" She shouted in shock.

"Tee hee!" Nell giggled. "Did I sound evil right there? After seeing Don Boneyard, I decided to start laughing like him."

"Um….O…Kay?" Dina said unsurely.

**"The next match is Nell . Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."** The announcer called.

"Now I shall crush you in battle!" Nell exclaims before giving another evil laugh.

* * *

Nell sent out a Berto, a Yango, and a Sungari, while Dina sent out her usual team.

Wild Winds used Angry Peck on Berto, causing twenty-five damage.

Sungari used Sungari Beam on Storm Blade, causing critical twenty-four damage.

Tsuno used running smash on Berto, causing forty-nine damage. Wild Winds used Tornado Wing on Yango; causing one-hundred twenty critical damage and sending him back to medal form.

Berto used Thick jaws on Tsuno, causing thirty-two damage. Sungari used Sungari Beam on Tsuno, causing twenty-eight damage and enraging her.

Storm Blade used Wind Blast on Berto, causing seventy-nine damage and sending him back to his medal. Wild Winds then used Angry Peck on Sungari and caused sixty-four damage and sent him back to his medal.

* * *

Todd was waiting for Dina as she exited the Arena.

"You did it Dina!" Todd shouted, jumping up and down. "I knew you could!"

"Thanks." Dina nodded.

"That was a smoking-hot battle!" Terry came up to them. "Congratulations for clearing Round 3! Here's a prize for making it this far." He handed Dina a giant fossil rock, which makes her hands drop down to nearly the floor.

"It's a giant fossil rock. It actually contains all four parts!" Terry said excitedly.

"No way!" Todd shouted.

Terry smiled and nodded.

"But, since it's so big, the thing would be a nightmare to clean on your own. You might have better luck if you went to Clean Z. Fossil's Cleaning-Party Emporium over on Ribular. It opened up not too long ago with the Fossil Cannon."

"Thanks, Terry!" Dina smiled

"Good luck in the next round!" With that, Terry walked back to his office.

**Pipipipipipi!**

All Round 3 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. We are also opening a new dig site: Rainbow Canyon! Rainbow Canyon sparkles with color and is home to a variety of elemental types. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 4.

**Pipipipipipi!**

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Rainbow Canyon!" Todd leapt into the air and tried to run out the door, only for Dina to grab his collar and yank him back.

"It's too late for that, now." She growled. "If you go out there now, you'll probably end up killing yourself. So you're coming with me back to camp, got that?" Todd sighed and allowed Dina to drag him to the helicopter.

* * *

**Chidori: ...What happend? WHy are Storm Blade and Twig hiding?**

**Twig: You had THE derp face on and then blew up at the "Intruder" *Shivers***

**Chidori: ...Heh...Sorry you guys had to go through THAT...BUT ANYWAYS! New chapter after, what, 2-3 weeks? At least it's supa long! If you care to notice, I changed the Vivo's names. Read the summery again. And...OMG! Dina's a run-away! *Gasps***

**Storm Blade: *Comes out of Shock* Oh, I'll do the reveiw replies and the other things as well! **

**Disclaimer: Chidori Minami Doesn't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

**Dedication: To Magma Red, for helping our authoress understand that noteveryone is going to agree with you, and for coming up with my Name Change!**

**Blossomlight: LUCKY! They don't have skates big enough for me...**

**Magma Red: Yes, The comments we make can be rather...odd?**

**Pokemonfan6000: Um...Did you use to be TABITHA6000? ANYWHO! Thanks, we try! ^-^**

**Dragon girl Mew: Yes, It's a boss game! Too bad my stubby little arms can't hold the system up to my face...**

**ilovedogs12: Updated!**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**Chi: *Wails* YOU GUYS FREAKING ROCK! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! **

**Twig: o.O Ooookaaaaay...**

**Chi: -.- Not you two! The oh-so-awesome-and-supportive-readers! **

**Storm Blade: YOU'RE MEAN!**

**Twig(Disclaimer): A Meanie like her owning Fossil FIghters? Puh-lease!**

**Storm Blade(Dedication): All of you "Awesome" Readers. *Mutters* More awesome than ME?! What has the world come to?!**

**Chi: STORM BLADE! **

* * *

**~CHAPTER 12~**

"Hey, Todd! Ready to do some digging?" Dina asked cheerfully, meeting Todd outside of the entrance to Rainbow Canyon.

"Of course! Let's go!" Todd cheered, fist-pumping the air. He grabbed Dina's wrist and dragged her across the rope bridge leading into the canyon. Dina quickly shook herself free and ran ahead.

When Todd caught up, he saw Dina gazing at something, a bright smile on her face.

"Look, Todd! That fighter has a dog! Let's go say hi!" Dina completely disregarded him and ran forward.

"Hi! I've never seen a fighter with a dog before. Can I pet her?"

The girl jumped. She had long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, light blue eyes, a red ascot tied around her neck, an archeologist's helmet and tan archeologist's shirt and shorts. The dog is a bulldog, and is wearing a helmet, ascot, and shirt just like the girl is, and has black ears sticking out of the helmet, and black fur around its left eye.

The girl had a thick accent,

"My goodness. I am glad, no? At ze moment I was thinking... Ah, but no. It is nothing." she smiled, "Bonjour, Fighters! My name is Joanie." she motioned to her dog, "And zis is Madame Pooch. She is entered with me in ze Cup. Yes, you may pet her."

Dina beamed and bent down, outstretching her hand for Madame Pooch to sniff.

Joanie suddenly gasped and made Dina jump.

"Sacre bleu! I was almost forgetting! I have discovered here a thing which is being quite lovely." she pulled an odd object from her backpack. It was a bowl with odd spikes coming out from underneath it.

"It is lovely, no? It is big and round, and so I have made with ze filling it with fruit!"

"It's…Ah, It's very pretty?" Dina said, it coming off more as a question than a statement.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Madame Pooch yapped.

"Of course, Madame Pooch! We shall be making ze exit now." Joanie waved, "Adieu, Todd and Dina!" the pair walked off.

"Er, well, I guess we should deeper into the dig site now, right?" Todd muttered.

"Um, Ya…Let's do that." Dina agreed.

The two walked across a bridge to get to the other side, where Terry stood waiting.

"Hey, it's you two!" he exclaimed, "You beatin' the heat and diggin' your digging?"

"Yea, of course!" Todd said happily.

Terry pointed to the cliff side were a lift stood, "Well, one of the things that makes Rainbow Canyon a premier dig site is that Fighters can excavate using the gondola! All you gotta do is get in and pull the lever up or down to move."

Todd's eyes widened in excitement.

"There's also a place at the bottom for some additional digging. Well, you two have fun! See ya!" Terry gave a two-fingered salute and walked off.

Todd smiled and jumped into the gondola,

"Let's go Dina!"

* * *

When they reached the bottom, they saw a girl walking around, looking distressed.

Todd and Dina exchanged looks before walking over towards her.

"...Where is it, Digadig?" she muttered, "Without it, I..." she walked around again, searching for something.

"Hmm, I know I diga-dropped it right around here." She resumed searching again.

Todd blinked before looking over at Dina.

"Do you see that, Dina? That girl..." He clasped his hands in front of his face, "...She is SOOOO CUTE! Come on! We should go help her!"

Todd smiled, picking his way over to her.

"Hey," he started, "Are you having trouble? ...Because I can totally help!" the girl whipped around, "Giyaa!" she screamed, and then hid behind a huge rock, peeking around the side.

"Whoa, wait! Sorry! We're nice, I promise!" he turned to Dina, "Right, Dina?" Said girl nodded.

"Look, I'm Todd, and that's Dina. I wasn't expecting to find a cute girl like you wandering around Rainbow Canyon!" Todd adjusted his hat, "Someone must have dropped an angel, because I can see myself in your eyes! ...Wait, that's not how it goes."

"Fail…" Dina muttered under her breathe.

Todd blushed faintly, "N-never mind, what do you need? We saw you looking for something."

The girl stepped forward hesitantly, "Can you... help me, digadig?" Todd jumped forward, making the girl jump back a little.

"SURE!" he shouted, then looked at the blonde standing next to him, "Right, Dina?"

"Um, Yeah…Sure." Dina shrugged.

The girl looked down shyly, "Ok... I dropped something very important, digadig. Please, diga, help me find it." she said softly.

"Don't you worry!" Todd said, "Just stay right there and we'll find your... Um... Your... Hey what are you looking for anyway?" She met Todd's eyes, "You will know, digadig. It is big and round and helps to protect me." Todd gasped, "Hey! That sounds like the bowl Joanie found!"

"The let's go find her." Dina turned towards the girl. "Don't worry, we'll find it."

"Thank you, digadig." she said happily.

Todd turned and walked to the gondola, "Well, let's go then, Dina! We have to find Joanie!"

* * *

When the two friends got to the top, they found Joanie almost instantly.

She was at the top of the cliff with Madame Pooch, admiring the 'bowl.'

"A bowl zis big, it is rare, no?" Joanie asked her dog, "I can fit so many things inside it! Like cheese! Or ze baguette!"

"Arooooo!" Madame Pooch howled.

"Wait! Waaaaaaait!" Todd shouted.

"_It's not like they're going to disappear…"_ Tsuno sighed.

"_Ach! Who-what-how?! I thought I-And…You! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD AGAIN?!" _Dina yelped.

"…_Um…" _

"_Pay attention!"_ Storm Blade interjected. _"I told them about everything. Now get over it!"_

Dina quickly shook her head in time to hear Joanie say;

"Ah, it is Todd and Dina. You are well, no?"

Dina stepped forward and explained how the girl was missing her 'bowl'.

Joanie blinked, surprised, "Escargot! The owner of ze bowl, she is missing it, no?" she sighed, "Ah, it is a shame. We have grown so attached to ze bowl, you see?"

She thought for a moment, "Very well, we shall return ze bowl..."

"ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF!"

"No, no, Madame Pooch! If we do not return ze bowl, we are no better than the burglar of cats, no? ...Although, you may be more of ze dog burglar."

Madame Pooch proceeded to growl.

Joanie laughed awkwardly, "Ah! You do not find ze joke to be amusing, no?" but Madame Pooch suddenly barked an idea.

"...Ah, I see, I see. Very well, zat is what we will do." Joanie and her dog turned to us, "Ahem!" she cleared her throat, "...We want to make ze Fossil Battle with you. If you can defeat Madame Pooch, we shall give you ze bowl."

Todd blinked in confusion.

"...You want us to battle your dog?"

Joanie shook her head, "Ah, no. I have not said zis correctly. You will make ze Fossil Battle with me, Joanie."

Todd nodded, "All right, we can have a Fossil Battle!"

Madame Pooch started whining.

"No, no! Zat will not do! She wishes for me to make the battle with Dina. Zis is good, no?"

"Look, lady. We just want the bowl." Todd groaned. Dina sighed and fished out her medals.

"Let's battle!"

* * *

Joanie sent out a Peloro, a Machai and a Tryma, while Dina sent out her normal team.

Peloro used Peloro Horn on Tsuno, causing twenty-seven damage. Tryma's link ability activated, causing nine damage. Machai used Machai Twist on Tsuno, causing thirty-nine critical damage.

Tsuno used running smash on Peloro, causing forty-three damage. Wild Winds used Angry Peck on Peloro, causing thirty-six damage.

Tryma used Raptor Combo on Storm Blade, causing sixty-one critical damage. Machai used Machai Twist on Tsuno, sending her back to her medal.

Wild Winds used Tornado Wing on Machai, causing fifty-one damage and poisoning him. Storm Blade then used Wind Blast on Machai, sending him back to his medal.

Tryma used Raptor Combo on Storm Blade, causing sixty-three critical damage. Peloro used Peloro Combo on Storm Blade, causing fifty-eight critical damage.

Wild Winds rotated to the back center position and used Tornado wing on Tryma, causing one-hundred seven critical damage and sending him back to his medal. Storm Blade rotated to the front left position and used Wind Blast, causing one-hundred sixty-one damage and sending Peloro back to his medal.

* * *

"Our Vivosaurs, zey have lost!" Joanie sighed and pated Madame Pooch's head.

"Do not be angry. It was bad luck, no?" Madame Pooch growled.

Joanie turned towards Dina, "Well, you have defeated me, so I shall return ze bowl." She took it from her pack and handed it to the blonde.

"ARF, ARF, ARF! Madame Pooch woofed happily.

"Madame Pooch says ze Fossil Battle was fun. But for now, adieu!" Joanie and Madame Pooch turned and walked down the path.

"That was weird…It was almost like she was talking to the dog." Todd said. Before Dina could answer, their Paleopagers went off.

**Pipipipipipi!**

**"This is an alert for all Fighters. The BB Brigade has begun kidnapping Fighters from Rainbow Canyon. As of now, they appear to be targeting young females. Female Fighters are urged to seek shelter immediately."**

**Pipipipipipi!**

"What?! OHMYGOD, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT GIRL IS OK!" Todd shouted, running off down the path towards the gondola.

"Todd! Wait!" Dina shouted, running forward a few steps and stretching out her hand.

"…_THAT IDIOT LEFT ME HERE ALONE!"_ Dina roared mentally.

She raced down the path, only to skid to a stop when she spotted two BB goons and the girl from before. One of the goons opened a hidden door, mumbling something about juice.

"Hey! There's another one!" A BB lackey who had just exited the secret passage shouted after spotting Dina.

Dina whirled around and tried to run, only to be grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" She screamed struggling.

"Hit her with something!" One of the BB's shouted.

Dina's eyes widened and a small squeak came from her as something collided with her head, and she blacked out…..

* * *

**Chidori: OMG! DINA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AHHHH!**

**Pokemonfan6000: Yes Please! ~Thanks~**

**Dragon girlMew: OMG WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO ME?! I LOVE YOU! *Hug of Death* **

**Pikachuluver2012: I LOVE YOU TOO! *Hug of Death***

**Blossom: No no, Feel free to cuss up a storm~Really?! Who knew Roller skating could turn so...PAINFULL?! Oh and...*HUG OF DEATH***

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks! *Bows* **

**Twig: ...Reveiw for your thoughts? **

**Chi: Oh~ I see what you did there! Until Next time, Adios!**


	13. Flashbacks and Pain

**Chi: I actually cried writing this chapter, which is flashbacks from Dina's past. The poor girl...*Wails***

**Twig: ...Bleh, emotions...!**

**Storm Blade: Didn't you fight alongside Mesprite, the being of emotain? Against Cyrus, who wanted to take emotains away?**

**Twig: Something like that...But I was only doing what the mistress wanted.**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this Each and every dang time?! I DON'T OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS, YA NOOBS!**

**Dedication: ...Um...AVRIL LAVIGNE! I love her music!**

* * *

~Chapter 13~

_Dina sat up groggily, holding her throbbing head in her hands._

"_Wh-what happened?" She whimpered quietly. _

"_Diana! Wait up!" Dina went rigid. _

"_What? Was that…? No! He couldn't have…Could he?" She slowly looked up, to see that she was sitting in a patch of grass, right off her home town's town square's sidewalk. _

"_I'm back on Omias Isles…But…How?" _

_A girl, maybe eight years old, ran past Dina._

_The girl had long blonde hair, and sad melted chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing torn and faded jeans, a pale blue long sleeved shirt, and dirty white sneakers. _

"_Diana!" Not very long after the girl ran by, a boy, maybe fifteen, ran by._

_He had long, spiky dark blue hair, and just-as dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of newer factory-ripped jeans, a short sleeved orange shirt, and black sneakers._

"_What is this?" Dina whispered. "Th-that girl….she's __**me**__!" She hastily stood up and ran after the two. When she caught up, she saw the younger her curled up into a ball, sitting with her back against a tree._

_The boy was kneeling next to her, whispering comforting words and stroking her hair. _

"_B-benny….I can't take this anymore! I miss them to much!" Younger Dina sobbed, desperately clinging onto her older brother._

"_I miss them too, Diana, but…" Ben trailed off and grimaced. A moment of silence passed._

"…_Hey, Ben…? I…don't want to be called Diana anymore." _

"_What? Why not?" _

"…_It reminds me of her." _

"_Diana Maire Hunter, you cannot just throw away anything that reminds you of them. I am not going to allow you to change your name." _

"_But…What about a nickname?"_

"_You already have a nickname, little sister." Ben gave a warm smile._

"_But that's daddy's special name!" Diana protested._

"_And wherever daddy is now, I'll bet you using his special name for you will make him very happy." _

_Diana finally smiled, and threw her arms around Ben's torso._

"_Alright, __**Dina**__, let's go back before Detective Morgan thinks we've been kidnapped." Ben chuckled. _

_As the two got up the present Dina was having a hard time holding back tears._

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…Maybe I should just go home…" she whispered, her hands bunching into fists. _

* * *

"Oh…Dina, please wake up soon…" Pauleen whispered, watching the fidgeting blonde lying on a bed.

"…Benny…!" Pauleen started when Dina mumbled the name, and upon checking she realized she was still unconscious.

"…Don't go…Please!" Dina called out desperately.

"Just who are you, Dina Anzai?"

* * *

_In a flurry of rapid colors and swirls, Dina was standing in a completely different setting. _

_The walls of the room were painted a simple, and slightly boring, egg shell, with a mahogany desk set up in the middle. There was a black leather chair behind the desk, two mahogany chairs in front of the desk, and a black leather couch in the corner of the room. On said couch, a mass of blankets were piled onto eight year old Dina. Ben checked to make sure she was asleep before standing up and walking over the woman sitting in the leather chair behind the desk. _

"_Detective Morgan, you said you had something to tell me…?" Ben trailed off. _

_Detective Morgan was roughly 5'9, with dark brown hair cut in a bob cut and emerald eyes. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and pants, with the official Omias Isles Police crest on the left breast pocket. _

"_You sure she's asleep?" Morgan asked, glancing quickly at past-Dina._

"_I'm pretty sure, yeah." Morgan took a deep breath._

"_Kid, I'm sorry to say this, but the murderer got away. We're going to have to get you two into a witness protection program until he's caught. And…I hate to be the one to deliver bad news, but…Your sister is going to have to give up her dog. We've already got a good home picked out, and if it'll make it easier on her she can go and 'evaluate' them." _

_Ben swallowed thickly._

"_She has to give up Checks Mix?" _

_The past-Dina leapt off the couch, much to the surprise of the other two._

"_**NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"**__ She wailed._

_Ben made a noise of surprise and started forward._

"_You can't take my puppy! Y-you just c-can't!" _

"_Dina, listen! Please, it's for our safety! If there was another way, I'd take it, but there isn't. You're going to have to give up Checks." Both Past and Present Dina's let out wails, pain crushing their hearts._

_The setting changed again, in another flurry of colors and swirls. _

_Dina was kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around a brown, black, and white collie dog._

"_This is going to be your new home, ok Checks Mix?" Dina whispered softly. "These people are going to take very good care of you, and when the person who took Mommy and Daddy is caught, you can come home with me and Benny! A-alright?" Checks gave Dina a comforting lick and rested her head on the sobbing girls shoulder. Ben and another boy walked up to the two parting friends._

"_Let's go, Dina…Detective Morgan is waiting." Ben whispered, pulling the sobbing girl away from her dog. The other boy held fast to Checks' collar._

"_Don't worry, Dina. I promise, we'll take good care of her for you." He assured her, patting the dogs head._

* * *

**Chi: See why I cried now? SO SAD! **

**Pikachuluver2012: :D HUG OF DEATH! YUSH! And Yes. Dina was KIDNAPPED! MAWHAHAHA!**

**Pokemonfan6000: Yes, I am saying yes to the Pm. That must've been confusing x.x**

**DragongirlMew: The Mew twins scare me a bit...You seem to be worse than me when you're mad! (I call you and your twin sister the Mew Twins, lol.)**

**Mewtwo girl: HUG OF DEATH FOR THE MEW TWINS!**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tohpis: :D**

**Magma Red: YUSH, DINA! MAWHAHAHA!**

**Ninjataco183: I'm not tellin'! Thankies! :D**

**ilovedogs12: Plot twists have such love/hate relotionships, don't they?**

**Blossom: I know! One reason why I hate rollor blading...DX**


	14. Crack-ish chapter

**Chi: Hiya! *Ducks frying pan* Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that! *Grenade blows up floor in front of Chi* -.- ...Seriously? Just go read...Oh, And before I forget! *Ducks dynamite* SERIOUSLY?! STOP IT! Like i was SAYING! This Chapter is slightly-crackish**

**Disclaimer/claimer: I Don't own FFC, but I do own all changes to the plot.**

**Dedication: Both MagmaRed, for coming up with Pauleen's nickname, and BlossomLght, in hopes that she dosen't kill me with her fangirls. (And Rupert!) **

**Twig: I don't get it.**

**Chi: It's an inside joke!**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

Todd ran back to the fighter station, running into Rupert on the way.

"Watch where you are going!" Rupert snapped, standing up and brushing off his coat.

Todd scrambled up as well.

"S-sorry….Ru-Rupert!" He panted, kneeling over with his hands on his knees. "But do you…know where….Terry is?"

Rupert shook his head.

"No, I have not seen Terry for a while. Why are you looking for him?" He asked curiously. Todd's face flushed and he looked at the ground.

"I…Dina's been taken! Along with a reeeeaaalllly cute girl!" Todd suddenly got hearts in his eyes and he swooned slightly.

"…." Rupert stood there for a moment, processing this new information. "So, what you are saying is that you abandoned your best friend and more than likely ran away screaming something about a cute girl?" Rupert asked angrily.

Todd was taken aback.

"You…" he began before Rupert cut him off.

"How low can you go?" The silvery haired boy snarled. "Abandoning her when you knew there was a high chance of her being kidnapped? And you call yourself a best friend." Rupert spat out the words like venom. Todd was taken aback, to say the least.

"Since when have you cared about friends? I bet before Dina came along you were a stupid, lonely idiot!" Todd snarled. Rupert growled.

"Take that back!"

"Make me, rich boy!" Rupert took a swing at Todd, who dodged it and repaid Rupert with a kick to the shin. Soon enough, the boys were having an all-out brawl.

"Hey, you two! Break it up!" Terry shouted as two staff members pulled the boys apart.

Rupert had a bruise below his left eye, and Todd had a large bruise forming on his right cheek, but other than that the two boys were relatively unharmed.

Terry looked at the boys with a disapproving glare.

"Why?" He asked simply. Rupert and Todd shared a look, and came to a silent agreement.

They would get along with each other until Dina was back, safe and sound.

* * *

Dina bolted up in the bed she had been previously lying on.

"What the…? Where am I?!" She thought, panicking.

"_You're awake!"_ Tsuno and Wild Winds shouted together happily.

"_You gave us a big scare there, Dina."_ Storm Blade, relieved, said. Dina was then glomped by someone with a mass of pink and yellow hair.

"Ack!" Dina gasped as Pauleen's grip on her neck tightened.

"You're diga-awake!"

"Well, obviously, Aphrodite! It's not like I was gonna sleep forever or something." Pauleen blinked.

"Aphro…diga-dite?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Ya, Aphrodite. She was the Greek Goddess of beauty, and besides….Your pigtails are so poufy they kinda remind me of afros."

Dina got a mental image of her three vivo's falling over anime-style.

"_Really, Dina?"_ Wild Winds sighed.

"What?" Dina asked in confusion.

"_I can't believe you forgot to add that she's vain, as well!"_ Tsuno added cheerfully, ignoring the scolding she was getting from Storm Blade.

* * *

**On Mount Olympus…**

"I AM NOT VAIN!" A woman (goddess) shouted angrily. She had perfectly manicured nails, (Hot Pink,) long blonde hair, (not a strand out of place,) smoldering bright blue eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless white V-necked sun dress. In short, this woman who looked like a model was Aphrodite. And guess what?

She wasn't particularly happy about being called 'Vain.'

"I SHALL PUT A CURSE ON DIANA MAIRE HUNTER; HER WORST FASHION FEARS SHALL BE REALIZED!" Aphrodite shouted manically, earning a strange look from Hermes, who was talking to Zeus.

"Leave it, she's always like this." Zeus said, waving his hand in a care-free motion.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Pauleen, Dina, Wild Winds, Storm Blade and Tsuno each gave a startled cry as Dina was enveloped in a bright white light. When the light faded, Dina found she was wearing some….different….clothing.

Dina was currently wearing an embarrassingly low Pink V-neck short sleeved blouse, with a white heart stamped to the shirt's left breast pocket. She was also wearing an indigo jean mini-skirt, white knee-high stockings, and pink flats. Her hair was down, with her bangs swept to the right and pinned up by a sparkling heart-shaped hair clip.

Pauleen gapped at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

Dina looked at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall and let out a shriek.

"I'M A GIRL!" She screamed.

* * *

**On Mount Olympus…**

"That's her worst Fashion Fear? Girl really needs a boyfriend…."

* * *

**Back on Earth (Jumping around much, Chi-san?)**

Dina was currently trying to change out of the clothes, but for some reason, they wouldn't come off. Like they'd been put there by some higher-up being…. **(Aphrodite? Higher-up? Um, What did I just write?!)**

"_Somebody take a picture!"_ Tsuno laughed, just as Pauleen dug up her….phone!

"PAULEEN! YOU HAD A FREAKING PHONE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP?!" Dina shouted, snatching the phone away from her pink-haired friend.

Dina quickly dialed the Fighter Station, and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"_**Hello, this is Sarah, the secretary for the Cranial Isle Fighter Station. What can I do for you?" **_

"This is Dina Anzai. I was kidnapped by the BB Brigade along with a friend. Could you send help? We're in a secret tunnel up by the gondola."

"Oh my! Yes, of course! Right away, Ms. Anzai! Please, stay put and please stay safe!" The phone clicked off as Sarah hung up.

Dina looked around and found her vivosaur pouch, spotting it on the bed. She went to retrieve it, tossing Pauleen's phone back to her before spinning around and walking out of the room.

"D-Dina, Digadig? Where are you going?" Pauleen asked, following her.

"Where do you think? I need to dish out some payback to whoever kidnapped me!"

* * *

"Hmm…This door looks suspicious." Todd said to Rupert, looking at an oddly placed door a few meters away from the gondolas. Rupert didn't get a chance to respond, as two BB goons appeared to be making their way towards them.

"Wah! It's the BareBones Brigade! Wh-What do we do?!" Todd panicked. Rupert and Todd whipped their heads around in panic, until Rupert grabbed Todd's wrist and the two hid behind a large crate.

"Whew! Fruit is a lot heavier than I thought." The hidden boys exchanged glances and then poked their heads around the crate.

Two goons stood in front of the door, one carrying a crate of fruit.

"I'm covered in sweat." The one carrying the crate whined.

"Quit your griping!" The other one said. "Those girls are waiting." He punched a large yellow button next to the door, and the door slid open. The one with the crate walked in, and the other one looked around, then went through the door, which shut behind him.

"That button opens the door..." Todd said.

"It does? I didn't realize that." Rupert replied sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Todd ignored Rupert and ran up to the door.

* * *

Dina hissed as she stalked up to the BB in charge of this scam.

"You! You realize what you've put me through?! I mean, LOOK AT ME! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Dina roared, grabbing her dino medals.

Her opponent, a boy roughly a year or two older than Todd, (fifteen), had black hair with red running through it, and the red part is combed into a long spike. He had a black star painted over his left eye, red glasses, black cut off gloves, a white jacket with short black flames at the end and a skull on the back, a low cut white shirt with black around the collar, a black collar with metal studs and a key around his neck, his pants were black at the top and at the knees while the rest was white, and he had black lace up boots.

"Um…What?" Cole asked in confusion.

"Digadig…I diga-suggest you battle her before she diga-explodes." Pauleen said hesitantly from the side-lines.

* * *

Cole sent out a B-Rex, a B-Plesio and a B-Lambeo, while Dina sent out her normal team.

Wild Winds used Spiral Wing on B-Rex, causing thirty-nine damage.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Wild Winds, causing thirty-five damage. B-Plesio then used Boney Blur on Wild Winds, causing sixteen damage.

Storm Blade rotated to the front left position, and then used Wind Blast on B-Rex, causing forty-five damage. Wild Winds then used Angry Peck on B-Plesio, causing forty damage.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Wild Winds, sending him back to his medal. B-Plesio then used Boney Blur on Tsuno, causing seven damage.

Tsuno used Tricera Combo on B-Rex, causing a total of seventy-eight damage and rotating him to the front right position. Storm Blade then used Wind Blast on B-Plesio, causing eighty-three damage.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Tsuno, causing nine damage. B-Plesio then used Boney Blur on Tsuno, causing thirteen damage.

Tsuno used running smash on B-Rex, causing him to go back to his medal. Storm Blade then used Wind Blast on B-Plesio, causing him to go back to his medal.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Tsuno, causing eight damage.

Tsuno used running smash on B-Lambeo, causing nineteen critical damage. Storm Blade rotated to the front-center position, and then used Wind Blast on B-Lambeo, causing thirty-three damage.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Tsuno, causing thirteen damage.

Storm Blade used wind Blast on B-Lambeo, causing forty-nine critical damage.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Tsuno, causing thirteen damage.

Storm Blade then used Aeros Alert on B-Lambeo, causing forty damage total.

B-Lambeo used Boney Chomp on Tsuno, causing thirteen damage.

Storm Blade used Wind Blast on B-Lambeo, causing thirty-five damage. Tsuno then used running smash on B-Lambeo, causing him to go back to his medal.

* * *

Rupert and Todd slowly crept into the tunnel-chamber, only to be pushed back out by escaping BB's, who were being led by a….crying hipster?

"What….just happened?" Todd asked.

"I do believe that_ Dina_ happened." Rupert sweat-dropped, peering into the chamber to see Dina laughing, while sitting on top of her Aeros's head.

"We showed 'em!" Dina laughed.

Storm Blade rolled his eyes and then reverted back to his Dino Medal, causing Dina to fall roughly seventeen feet to the ground.

"Um, Ouch!" Dina said, rubbing her now-sore butt.

"Dina!" Todd gasped, rushing to help her up. Dina blinked, looking confused for a second.

"…Todd! I half thought they kidnapped you, too!" Dina laughed.

"What? Me? Nah, I went….to go get…..help? Dina stop looking at me like that!" Todd quickly tried to hide behind a rock as Dina let out an angry roar.

"YOU REALIZE YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND LET ME GET KNOCKED OUT AND FREAKING KIDNAPPED?!"

**(A few minutes of Dina's ranting later…)**

"Just give Pauleen her bowl thingy back." Dina sighed, sliding her hand down her face.

"Why Pauleen? The bowl belongs to that cutie over there!" Todd smiled obliviously.

Dina groaned and sighed.

"Dude that is Pauleen! Now give her the bowl thingy already!" Todd had gave a girlish shriek and quickly tossed Pauleen her 'bowl.' (It was really her mask… **(DUH!)**)

Dina sighed, and then walked over to Rupert.

"Can I trust you to be semi-normal?" She asked. Rupert nodded, albeit a bit too quickly.

"Of course. And may I just say that you look rather….cute in that outfit." Rupert said, not quite able to keep his eyes up.

He only earned a slap from Dina.

"WHY ME, WORLD?! WHY!?" Dina shouted, storming away.

* * *

**Chi: Um...Reveiw and I'll give you a cookie?**

**Blossom: Caaaaallllmmmm doooooowwn!**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophius: Thanks! ^-^**

**Ninjataco183: Aww...How can you relate? (If you don't mind me asking)**

**Pokemonfan6000: Thanks! (I didn't mean to make everyone CRY!)**

**Queenofrack97: Thanks so much! ^-^**

**Reshiramluverfusion: I guess last chapter hit home...o.O**

**ziuziu12: nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomn omnonnomnomnomnom! Thankies!**


	15. AN

Hey Guys! It's Chidori Minami here, and I just want to tell you something...My school is S-T-U-P-I-D.

But that isn't what I wanted to tell you guys! The local college asked the school to send out permission slips to the parents, if that slip was signed and the kids name picked, then that kid, along with a few others, get to live in a big house a ways outta town while college kids study how we react with each other! The Kids they were looking for are as follows:  
**An Anti-Social **

**An Overly Peppy **

**A Jock **

**A Book worm **

**AND **

**A Bully.**

If Your parent signed that little slip, you've got ZILCH choice but to pack your bags and go! And Why Am I telling you this?  
A) My Parents Signed that slip; B) I'm The Anti-Social! Joy of Joy's. -.-  
We leave in a few days. Yep, So for the past couple day's I've been getting my jobs and stuff sorted out, because this thing is supposed to go on until roughly around half a week before Christmas. . I WILL Be continuing My stories, don't worry, but Only when I can sneak away from the other four idiots.

Also, I ask that you DO NOT reveiw this, as I will be replacing it to upload a REAL chapter when I can.

**_Signed by a Pissed off_ _Chidori Minami_**


End file.
